


Volver a ti

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, Major Character Undeath, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Sweet Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Summary: Fanfic Reylo AU // contenido adulto // ⚠️ +🔞La conoció cuando era aún una niña pero desde entonces supo que su alma estaba unida a la de ella irremediablemente, el tiempo los separó y el mismo tiempo volvería a unirlos...Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilm y Disney la historia es de mi autoría.También publicado en Wattpat.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Condado de Coruscant 1995

Hacienda de Naboo   
(Familia Solo Skywalker)

Hacienda Exegol   
(Familia Palpatine)

Hospital central

El accidente había sido fatal y cuando llegaron con la joven pareja a la sala de emergencias la chica con un avanzado estado de gestación apenas tenía signos vitales y los doctores decidieron practicarle una cesárea para tratar de salvar al bebé pues no tenia esperanzas de vida para ella y su esposo había fallecido de manera instantánea en el lugar del siniestro.

Unos minutos después la llama de una vida se apagó y el llanto una nueva se escuchó por los pasillos que rodeaban el quirófano del hospital ya unos kilómetros de ahí un niño de 10 años despertaba de su pesadilla, por primera vez no sentí miedo ni soledad y se preguntó por qué el sueño había sido esta noche hasta que escuchó en la lejanía ...

Un ángel estaba llorando ...

\- ¿Estás bien hijo?

Leia entró a la habitación de Ben pues siempre tenía la misma pesadilla a la misma hora, después de dos años aún no podía superar la muerte de su padre.

\- Si madre, estoy bien.

\- ¿Hoy no tuviste pesadillas?

\- Siempre tengo pesadillas - respondió el niño con voz monótona.

\- No te escuché.

\- ¿Los angeles lloran mamá?

\- ¿What? la pregunta sorprendió a Leia que no supo que respondedor.

\- ¿Los angeles ... lloran?

\- No lo sé ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Escuché a un ángel llorar, creo que se quedó solo igual que yo.

\- Ben tu no estás solo hijo.

\- Si, si lo estoy - respondió el niño en voz baja y se quedó mirando por la ventana ignorando a su madre que salió de la con semblante triste.

Leía sabía que cada día que pasaba se alejaba más y más de su hijo pero no sabía cómo llegar a el, siempre había estado más unido a su padre que a ella y cuando Han murió se había refugiado en sus abuelos Anakin y Padmé a los cuales también había perdido hacía poco, una lágrima bajo por el cansado rostro, había perdido a su familia y una parte de Ben se había ido con ellos.

Sabía que su trabajo como Senadora del condado de Coruscant le dejaba poco tiempo para su hijo y eso la avergonzaba ya que se daba cuenta que era mejor política que madre, suspiró y miró por la ventana también sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, tal vez su hijo tenía razón y los angeles si lloraban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 años después

El bullicio en los pasillos del instituto ponía a Ben Solo de malas y por eso trataba de entrar al salón de clases lo más rápido posible, eso le costaba algunas burlas de Dameron y Hux pero a él le daba igual era dos años menor que ellos pero más inteligente por eso estaba en la misma clase y a pesar de lo diferentes que eran tenían una buena amistad siempre y cuando no trataran de buscarle novia ya que Poe las coleccionaba como quien colecciona sellos postales.

\- ¿Solo? ¿Viste a la morena de ojos azules ahí afuera?

Ben suspiró esperando de nuevo el ya muy conocido discurso de Poe.

\- No, no la vi.

\- Se llama Zorii Bliss y está interesada en conocerte.

\- No, gracias.

\- ¿Que acaso no te gustan las chicas?

\- Si me gustan Poe.

\- ¿Y entonces que esperas?

\- A mi alma gemela.

\- Eres muy raro Ben tienes ¿Qué, quince años? No puedes estar pensando en almas gemelas.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Esa simple pregunta dejó al chico moreno sin palabras y se fue a molestar a Hux que también lo despidió con cajas destempladas, cuando Poe salió del salón de clases refunfuñando por qué sus amigos no irían con el a la conquista de chicas Ben intercambió una mirada con Hux y ambos empezaron a reír.

Un par de horas después en el receso Ben se escabullia en el patio para poder comer en paz sin que Poe y su nueva amiga lo molestaran.

Iba llegando a un rincón alejado en el jardín cuando escuchó un llanto y se quedó paralizado, ya lo conocía, lo había escuchado hacía cinco años la misma noche que dejó de tener pesadillas.

Un grito de dolor lo alertó y echó a correr sin pensarlo siquiera y al llegar al lugar se encontró a los matones de quinto grado golpeando a una pequeña del jardín de niños, la escena frente a el le hizo ver todo rojo y tomó a los chiquillos de las orejas para darles una buena zurra antes de amenazarlos con colgarlos de los dedos si decían algo o volvían a molestar a la niña que seguia llorando sentada en el pasto.

Cuando los chiquillos se fueron con tremendos chichones en la frente el se acercó a la niña y le tocó suavemente la pequeña mano, un par de ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas lo vieron y un segundo después unos delgados brazitos le rodeaban el cuello.

La suave calidez del pequeño ángel le llenó el alma y por primera vez no sintió rechazo ante el contacto físico con otra persona, ella seguía llorando aferrada a el y eso le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me duele - respondió la niña soltando su agarre.

Se alarmó al ver sangre en su frente pero cuando le retiró el cabello se dió cuenta de que era solo un feo raspón.

\- Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería a qué te curen ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Rey - respondió en voz baja y mirando tímidamente por entre sus pestañas al alto muchacho que la había rescatado.

\- Hola Rey yo soy Ben mucho gusto - le tendió la mano y la niña la tomó por un momento para después ir tras un matorral a buscar un pequeño bolso de color azúl brillante.

\- ¿Eso era lo que querían?

\- Era mi almuerzo - dijo con tristeza al ver que estaba inservible.

\- ¡Oh! No estés triste vamos a qué te curen ese raspón y después te invito de mi almuerzo.

La pequeña Rey se quedó mirando con temor hacia donde se habían ido sus atacantes.

\- No van a volver, anda vamos si no no te va a dar tiempo de comer.

\- A tí tampoco te va a dar tiempo de comer si me acompañas.

\- No importa.

Rey empezó a caminar junto a el y cuando estaban cruzando el patio del instituto vio a lo lejos a los dos niños que la habían golpeado y sin pensarlo le tomó la mano a Ben que le sonrió para darle valor.

Si la enfermera de la escuela se sorprendió de ver llegar al callado chico del doceavo grado con la niña del jardín infantil no dijo nada solo le limpió a ella la frente y le puso una bandita.

Poco después estaban sentados en el pasto comiendo el almuerzo de Ben quien se dió cuenta que a Rey le gustaban las fresas y se las dejo todas, comieron en un agradable silencio hasta que Poe llegó con su nueva amiga a arruinar la paz.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Por qué no fuiste al comedor?

\- Por que no quería encontrarme con ustedes - murmuró en voz baja.

\- ¿Es tu hermanita? - preguntó la chica con mirada coqueta lo que no le cayó nada bien ni a Ben ni a Rey que de inmediato sintieron rechazo por ella aunque por distintas razones.

\- Es mi amiga - respondió Ben cortante y se levantó de dónde estaba dándole la mano a Rey y se fueron dejando a Poe y a Zorii con la boca abierta.

\- Que raro es.

\- Te lo dije Zorii, el chico es difícil.

\- Pero es lindo.

\- Eso dicen todas y ninguna ha tenido suerte.

\- ¿Quien es la niña?

\- No tengo idea.

\- Bueno parece ser que ella triunfó en donde las demás han fracasado.

\- ¿Que...? ¡Oye no! ¡Ben no es un pervertido!

\- No me refiero a eso Poe es que tú me dijiste que no tiene amigas y el dijo que ella es su amiga.

Poe se quedó pensando que la chica tenía razón y vio a lo lejos como Ben le alborotaba el cabello a la niña antes de esta corriera al área del jardín infantil y más tarde por más que trató de sacarle información acerca de por qué estaba con la pequeña se encontró con una barrera de acero alrrededor del callado chico.

Pasaron varios días para que se volvieran a ver y un día a la hora del receso Ben se encontró a la pequeña Rey esperándolo en el patio.

\- Hola Rey ¿Que haces aquí, sabes que te pueden castigar?

Hux que había escuchado la historia de la misteriosa amiga de Ben le había dicho que los niños del jardín infantil tenían prohibido estar en esa parte del instituto.

\- Quería verte para invitarte a comer y le pedí permiso al maestro Yoda.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- No te di las gracias por ayudarme y la señorita Phasma me dijo que eso eso estaba muy mal.

\- ¿Quien es la señorita Phasma?

\- Ella me cuida desde que mis papás se fueron al cielo.

La tristeza en los ojitos verdes de Rey le dolió a Ben en el alma y le sonrió con ternura.

\- Entonces vamos a comer ¿Que traes?

Se sentó con ella junto a un árbol donde los podían ver el director del instituto y uno de los maestros.

\- Emparedados y biscocho de chocolate la señorita Phasma lo hizo ayer por mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cumpliste años ayer?

\- No, fue el día que te conocí pero apenas ayer pudimos festejar.

Ben se sorprendió al saber eso y sus sospechas se confirmaron, era ella a quien había escuchado llorar hacía cinco años, Rey era su ángel.

Recordó a su abuela Padmé y lo que le había dicho unos días antes de fallecer.

\- Quiero que guardes esto Ben tu abuelo me lo obsequió cuando nos conocimos, dáselo a alguien especial.

Ben tomó entre sus manos la cadena con el dije en forma de una extraña mariposa de color azul.

\- ¿Cómo sabré si es especial abuela?

\- Lo sentirás cuando la veas.

\- ¿Una niña? - había preguntado el pequeño Ben con espanto.

\- Si, una niña, ella será tu ángel.

El pequeño tomó el obsequio y lo colgó en su cuello y desde entonces no se lo había quitado.

Ahora tanto tiempo después entendía lo que le había dicho su abuela, sacó de entre su ropa aquel extraño dije y lo puso al cuello de Rey que sonrió felíz.

\- Felíz cumple años pequeña Rey, gracias por llegar a mi vida - dijo en voz baja y agradeció a su abuela en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasó lentamente en el condado de Coruscant y la amistad entre Ben y la pequeña Rey florecía poco a poco, el semblante serio del solitario chico fue cambiando y si bien no sonreía a nadie sus ojos ya no hablaban de tristeza y soledad, también la pequeña aprendió a defenderse gracias a unos cuantos consejos de su amigo y protector y ahora sabía dar mordidas y uno que otro puntapié.

Pero un día casi un año después los problemas empezaron a llegar y todo cambió, Rey dejo de saludar a Ben a la hora de entrar al instituto y le huía, si veía que estaba cerca de donde ella iba a pasar se iba por otro lado y eso tenía al chico confundido y triste hasta que un día después de las vacaciones de verano decidió buscarla.

Y la encontró dónde siempre solía estar pero su pequeño ángel estaba llorando, otra vez.

\- ¿Rey? - Ben se acercó a la niña que tenía la carita escondida entre sus brazos.

Al escucharlo ella se levantó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos de el.

\- Hola - la mirada de la niña era de tristeza y de miedo y veía constantemente detras de Ben.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeña, por qué ya no quieres hablarme?

\- Por qué tú ya no me quieres y crees que soy molesta

\- ¿Que? ¿Quien te dijo que no te quiero?

\- Tu novia - Rey habló en voz baja pero aún no si Ben la escuchó perfectamente.

\- Ven Rey - el chico se sentó junto al árbol y esperó a que la niña se sentara junto a el, tenía una sospecha de quién le había dicho esas cosas pero esperaría para arreglar eso, ahora lo importante era que ella volviera a sonreír.

Rey se acercó despacio y se sentó junto a el con las piernas cruzadas.

\- ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Recuerdas el dije que te regalé?

\- ¡Si! Mira, la señorita Phasma me dió esto para que nadie me lo viera.

La niña saco de su ropa el dije pero ahora estaba protegido por un camafeo en forma de flor dónde la mariposa cabía perfectamente.

\- Es muy bonito, cuídalo mucho, ese dije me lo dieron para que se lo regalara a una persona especial.

\- ¿Yo soy esa persona especial Ben?

\- Si pequeña Rey tú eres esa persona especial.

\- ¿Pero y tu novia?

\- Yo no tengo novia.

\- Pero ella me dijo que tu eres su novio y que por eso ya no querías que yo te hablara.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama ella?

\- No, pero tiene los ojos azules y lindos.

\- Los tuyos son más bonitos.

La niña sonrió con ganas cuando Ben le pellizcó la naricita llena de pecas.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final del receso Ben acompañó a la niña hasta la entrada de su salón ya que tenía la sospecha de que quien le había dicho aquello los estaba vigilando, ahí se despidió de ella y se fue a su clase.

\- Esto me lo vas a pagar Zorii Bliss -

Ben iba murmurando molesto por los pasillos del instituto cuando se encontró con Poe.

\- ¿Estás hablando solo, Solo? - le preguntó el moreno con burla.

\- ¿Dónde está tu amiga Dameron?

\- ¿Cuál de todas?

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando Poe!

\- Está en el salón de clases ¿Ya te animaste?

\- No digas estupideces.

\- ¿Que te pasa Ben? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

\- ¡Por qué tú amiguita asustó a Rey!

\- ¿Que? ¡Eso es una tontería!

\- ¡Vaya al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!

\- ¿Señores? Si no van a entrar a la clase háganme el favor de retirarse del pasillo - el profesor había escuchado la discusión y se había asomado para ponerle fin antes de que Ben perdiera los estribos.

\- Si profesor Kenobi - respondió Ben y le dió una mirada molesta a su amigo.

Y la mirada que le dió también a Zorii al entrar al salón era tan fría que habría congelado el mismo infierno, solo de pensar que la desagradable chica había asustado a su pequeño ángel le daban ganas de fulminarla con la mirada.

Ella lo saludó con la mano pero el simplemente la ignoró ya tendría tiempo de ponerla en su lugar después, Ben trató de poner atención a la clase pero no tenía cabeza en ese momento, se sentía inquieto y solo se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Cuando las clases terminaron Ben se apresuró a salir para evitar a Poe pues todavía estaba molesto pero en el camino se encontró con el acompañado de Zorii.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que quieres Poe? Llevo prisa.

\- Vamos a ir al cine ¿Vienes?

\- No gracias.

\- No seas así Ben nunca quieres salir con nosotros - la voz melosa de Zorii le provocó aún más furia de la que ya sentía contra ella, pero la ignoró, lo que no ignoró y lo saco de sus casillas fue que ella lo tomara de la mano.

\- ¡No me toques! - le dijo con furia y soltándose bruscamente de su agarre se fue dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

\- Será mejor que te rindas Zorii nunca vas a lograr nada con el.

\- No Poe, no me voy a rendir Ben Solo va a ser mi novio te lo aseguro.

\- Si tú lo dices pero no estes tan segura.

Ese día por la tarde cuando Ben llegó a su casa su madre lo estaba esperando bastante molesta.

\- Quiero hablar contigo - le dijo Leia al verlo entrar a la sala.

\- Usted dirá senadora.

\- Soy tu madre Ben.

\- La mayor parte del tiempo eso se te olvida.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

Leia le dió a su hijo la nota anónima que había recibido esa mañana.

\- Entiendo, te olvidas de mi por días y solo cuando te dicen que hice algo malo apareces.

\- Ben hijo yo...

\- Olvídalo madre, es obvio que creíste lo que te dicen ahí.

La expresión de culpa en el rostro de Leia no paso desapercibida para Ben que suspiró decepcionado.

\- Siempre es lo mismo, como cuando Luke te dijo hace unos meses que yo era raro, en vez de preguntarme solo asumiste que algo estaba mal conmigo.

\- Eso no paso así.

\- Ahora te dicen que soy un pervertido que acosa a niñas de seis años y lo creés.

\- ¡Ben porfavor, no se cómo acercarme a ti!

\- No sabes porque simplemente no lo intentas te importa más tu trabajo que yo.

\- Hijo no digas eso.

\- ¿Sabes que? Ya no importa de todos modos siempre vas a creer lo peor de mi y espero que quien te envío eso te siga manteniendo informada, con su permiso senadora.

Ben se fue a su habitación sin ver la mirada de arrepentimiento de su madre ni las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Perdóname Ben - dijo Leia pero su hijo no la escuchó y esas palabras se fueron con el viento.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas entre Ben y su madre fueron empeorando y casi no se hablaban hasta que una vieja amiga de su padre llegó a vivir al condado.

Maz katana veía con tristeza como la viuda de su amigo arruinaba cada vez más la casi nula relación que tenía con Ben.

\- Soy una mala madre Maz.

\- Lamento decirlo pero si Leia.

\- Ben me odia y tiene razón.

\- ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con el?

\- ¡Ya lo intenté y siempre terminamos discutiendo!

\- No se que decirte.

\- Perdí a mi esposo, a mis padres y a mi hijo casi al mismo tiempo Maz.

\- Leia, Ben no ha muerto.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando ellos se fueron Ben empezó a tener pesadillas todas las noches, se despertaba llorando y yo solo me quedaba ahí viendo como sufría.

\- Yo no tengo hijos pero creo que estás haciendo con el tuyo todo lo que no se debe hacer.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- He hablado con el Leia y es un muchacho muy inteligente y también maduro para su edad.

\- Si, es el más inteligente de su clase.

\- Deberías estar orgullosa de él.

\- ¡Lo estoy Maz pero no sé cómo decirle!

\- Si sigues así lo vas a perder, piénsalo.

Maz se despidió y fue a su cabaña pensando en el solitario muchacho, era joven aún pero le faltaba sufrir mucho para poder ser feliz algún día.

Ajeno a eso Ben se refugiaba en sus estudios que era lo único que lo llenaba aparte de un travieso angelito con pecas que lo hacía sonreír por las mañanas cuando lo saludaba de lejos, las compañeras de Ben observaban con envidia la sonrisa que era solo para la pequeña niña pecosa.

Un día en primavera Ben esperaba impaciente la hora del receso pues tenía un obsequio para Rey pero al salir al patio su pesadilla se hizo presente.

\- ¡Ben! - esa no era la voz que deseaba escuchar, el chico suspiró con fastidio, esa chica Zorii no se daba por vencida, era tan molesta como Poe.

\- ¿Si? - el cortante tono de voz no desanimó a la chica.

\- En una semana es el baile de primavera.

\- ¿Y? 

\- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

\- No - el chico siguió caminando con la esperanza de que ella no lo siguiera pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes pareja? Puedes decirle que cambiaste de opinión.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Ben que por primera vez se portó desagradable con alguien.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe, ya deja de seguirme!

\- ¿Pero por qué no aceptas mi invitación? Yo quiero ser tu amiga Ben

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser nada tuyo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Zorii era de esas chicas acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer y no pensó las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Me gustas mucho Ben Solo.

\- Pero tu a mi no.

Si Ben no hubiera estado atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor la caprichosa chica se habria salido con la suya ya que se fue sobre el tratando de besarlo para que sus amigas vieran.

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - le gritó agarrando sus brazos.

\- Es solo un beso Ben nadamás.

\- ¡Entiende que no me interesas, no me gustas, es más me desagradas mucho!

La soltó como si su contacto lo quemara y se limpió las manos en el pantalón.

Zorii quiso volver a la carga cuando uno de los profesores que había sido testigo de todo decidió intervenir.

\- ¡Señorita Bliss!

\- ¡Profesor Kenobi!

\- Vaya a la oficina del director.

\- ¡Pero profesor!

\- ¡Ahora!

\- Si señor.

Mientras la enfurruñada y caprichosa chica se iba Ben se sacudía la ropa dónde ella había alcanzado a tocarlo.

\- Ven conmigo Solo.

\- Si profesor.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo pero por favor no te ofendas.

\- Usted dirá.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen las chicas?

Habían llegado a una banca apartada de las demás y el maestro se sentó esperando que el chico hiciera lo mismo.

\- Es que siento que está mal, siento que estoy traicionando a alguien.

\- ¿Estás enamorado, tienes novia?

\- No, pero estoy seguro que algún día la tendré.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Que?

\- Tienes un concepto del amor muy maduro para un chico de tu edad.

\- Mi abuelo un día me platicó que se enamoró de la abuela cuando él tenía nueve o diez años.

\- Si, eso es verdad - Kenobi sonrió al recordar a su antiguo alumno y al ver a su nieto se dió cuenta que este se parecía mucho a el, solo esperaba que algún día el chico alcanzara la felicidad de la cual había disfrutado su abuelo. 

\- ¿Profesor usted creé que soy raro?

\- No Ben, no eres raro, eres una especie en peligro de extinción.

Ben iba a responder pero en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el final del receso y caminó con el maestro de regreso a los salones.

\- Gracias profesor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por la charla y... - Ben no terminó la oración pues sintió una opresión en el pecho que le causó un mareo.

\- ¿Ben estás bien? 

Un estruendo y las alarmas evitaron la respuesta del chico que se quedó estático, sentía que se ahogaba, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo jadear y un nombre salió de sus labios.

\- ¡Rey! - no sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba en peligro.

Un par de segundos después todos los alumnos y maestros salian al patio del instituto.

\- ¡Kenobi vamos hubo un derrumbe en el área de primer grado! - gritó uno de los maestros que pasó corriendo hacia la salida.

\- ¿Que pasó Windu?

\- ¡Un socavón en la parte trasera provocó un derrumbe en unos de los salones del jardín infantil y del primer grado.

\- ¡Rey! - cuando los maestros quisieron detener al chico este ya iba unos metros adelante de ellos.

Ben corria desesperado su pequeño ángel estaba en peligro estaba seguro.

\- ¡Ben espera! - Poe y Hux al verlo fueron tras el pero no pudieron evitar que entrara a la parte donde los salones estaban a punto de colapsar.

\- ¡Rey! Porfavor pequeña responde.

Ben avanzó entre los escombros y escuchó el llanto de una niña pero no era el que esperaba escuchar aún así se guió por el hasta que llegó a dónde estaban dos niñas y Rey que parecía estar inconsciente.

\- ¡Rey! - se arrodilló junto a ella y acercó su mejilla para ver si respiraba - Abre tus ojitos Rey porfavor - la niña tenía sangre en la frente y entre el cabello - Mi ángel despierta - no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, con mucho cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó a su pecho, sabía que era muy riesgoso moverla pero tenía que hacerlo por qué las paredes y el techo estaban a punto de caer sobre ellos.

\- Rey porfavor abre los ojos y mírame, no me dejes tu también - besó el suave cabello de la niña y recordó a su abuela Padmé, el no solía pedir ayuda a lo divino pero lo hizo, pidió que no le quitarán lo que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta era lo mas importante para el...


	3. Chapter 3

Ben apretaba a Rey contra su pecho sin poder reprimir las lágrimas y pidiéndole a cualquier divinidad que lo escuchara que ella estuviera bien, vio con espanto como el lugar donde estaban se hundía un poco provocando que las niñas gritaran.

Trató de controlarse para que ellas se quedaran tranquilas también y que no siguieran llorando.

\- No lloren vamos a salir de aquí.

\- Tengo miedo - dijo una de las niñas que se agarraba con fuerza de la mano de la otra.

\- ¡Ben! - esos gritos venían de afuera pero el no respondió por temor a que el eco dañara más las frágiles paredes qu estaban por desplomarse.

\- ¿Ben estás bien? - reconoció la voz, era el profesor Kenobi.

Ignoró de nuevo el llamado mientras buscaba la manera de salir sin lastimar más a Rey, las otras dos niñas también se veían un poco lastimadas pero se podían mover, escuchó a lo lejos las sirenas de las ambulancias y se levantó con mucho cuidado, debía sacarlas de ahí lo más rápido posible por qué las paredes y el techo crujían y temía que cayeran sobre ellos.

\- Vamos niñas caminen con cuidado detrás de mi.

Una de ellas se acercó a tocar la mano de Rey.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si, eso espero - murmuró para si y empezó a caminar por dónde había llegado con las niñas pegadas a el.

Rey seguía inconsciente pero podía sentir su suave respiración en el cuello.

\- Caminen con cuidado niñas, es peligroso.

Estaban llegando a la salida cuando un segundo estruendo más fuerte lo hizo apresurar a las niñas que corrieron hacia donde estaban los maestros quedando el rezagado con la mala suerte de que un bloque de tamaño considerable le cayó sobre el hombro provocando que casi soltara a Rey pero aguantó el dolor y siguió caminando de prisa con ella en los brazos.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera del salón se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y sintió la manita de Rey en el pecho, solo entonces el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Si mi ángel? - las lágrimas ahora de alivio volvieron a correr por sus mejillas que estaban pálidas por el dolor que sentía en el hombro.

\- Estaba soñando con una señora muy linda...

Los paramédicos y los maestros corrieron a alejarlos del salón para atenderlos pero fue difícil separar a la niña de los brazos de Ben hasta que uno de los maestros dijo que lo tenían que curar a el también por qué estaba herido, solo entonces ella lo soltó y dejo que la subieran a la ambulancia, la misma a la que subió Ben después de que le sujetaran el brazo que tenía dislocado, vio a lo lejos a Poe acompañado de Hux y solo les hizo una señal con la cabeza antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran.

Mientras tanto en el instituto todo era caos pues unos segundos después de que ambulancia se fuera con dos de los maestros siguiéndola el salón por fin había cedido colapsando ante la mirada atónita de todos pero alguien a lo lejos veía con furia como sus planes fracasaban.

Después de avisar a los familiares de las niñas heridas y a la madre de Ben el maestro Yoda llamo al profesor Kenobi.

\- Algo raro pasó aquí Obi-Wan.

\- ¿Usted también lo sospecha?

\- Si, debemos investigar antes que que pase a mayores.

\- ¿Sospecha de alguien en concreto maestro Yoda?

\- No quiero adelantarme a los hechos pero creo que tiene que ver con el joven Solo.

\- ¿Pero por qué tiene que ver con Ben si lo que pasó fue en los salones de...?

\- La niña Obi-Wan, quieren hacerle daño atravez de ella.

\- ¡Pero eso es perverso maestro Yoda!

\- Las obsesiones son malas.

\- La niña es nieta de Palpatine el no se va a quedar tranquilo.

\- Eso es lo que temo, el joven Solo corre peligro.

\- Está bien voy a investigar y cuando averigüe algo se lo haré saber de inmediato.

\- Hazlo con discreción por favor.

\- No se preocupe seré lo más discreto posible.

Obi-Wan Kenobi salió de la oficina del profesor pensando como investigar sin ponerse en evidencia y sin perjudicar más a Ben y a la pequeña.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hospital central

Leia llegó a la sala de emergencias y se encontró con Phasma que también había llegado unos de minutos antes.

\- ¡Senadora!

Leia vio a la rubia y alta mujer que hacía ya algunos años estaba al servicio de Palpatine y se preguntó que hacía ahí.

\- Phasma ¿Le sucedió algo al viejo gruñón?

\- No senadora es mi pequeña mariposa la que está aquí.

\- ¿Por el accidente en el instituto?

\- Si, pero no me dan información.

\- Mi hijo está aquí por lo mismo, voy a ver si a mí me dicen algo, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias senadora.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

\- Rey.

Leia se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, era el mismo que se mencionaba en los anónimos que había estado recibiendo y aunque ya no había vuelto a discutir con Ben por causa de eso ahora estaba más segura de llevar a cabo lo que había estado planeando después de pedirle consejo a su hermano que llegaría en unas horas así que debía apresurarse.

Después de pedir informes sobre Ben y la niña, Leia y Phasma siguieron a una enfermera al área donde los atendían a ambos y aunque la pequeña solo tenía un gran chichón en la frente la iban a dejar en observación durante un día por cualquier complicación que pudiera tener y a Ben le habían colocado una escayola en el hombro pues tenía un par de fracturas, estaba aguantando impasible la charla sin cesar de la enfermera cuando Leia entró al cubículo con semblante serio.

\- Ben.

\- ¿Senadora que hace usted aquí?

\- Me avisaron del instituto que estabas herido.

\- Como ya se estará dando cuenta estoy bien, no era necesario que viniera.

La enfermera al escuchar el extraño intercambio entre madre e hijo se dió prisa por terminar antes de disculparse y salir prácticamente corriendo.

\- Eres mi hijo Ben.

\- ¿Y era tu deber acudir para evitar las habladurías?

\- No es así.

\- ¿Ah no? Puedo apostar que en un par de minutos entra por esa puerta tu asistente diciendo que te esperan en una reunión urgente y tú saldrás apresurada de aquí.

Y como siempre Ben tenía razón ya que Amilyn Holdo, la asistente de Leia entró a decirle que le quedaban menos de diez minutos para su próxima reunión.

La culpa en el rostro de Leia fue tan visible que hasta la asistente se avergonzó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

\- Bueno, debo decir que eso fue rápido.

\- ¡Por favor comprende Ben!

\- ¿Que quiere que comprenda senadora? ¿Que su trabajo es más importante para usted que su hijo?

\- A veces quisiera...

\- No tengo ganas de discutir madre estoy muy adolorido y... decepcionado.

En otra parte del hospital Rey le preguntaba a Phasma por Ben.

\- Tal vez lo están curando mariposita.

\- Quiero verlo, tengo algo que decirle.

\- ¿Puedo saber que es?

\- Es un secreto señorita Phasma y talvez después de que se lo diga ya no tenga la mirada triste.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces iré a buscarlo, no te muevas de aquí.

La niña sonrió y Phasma se fue en busca del misterioso amigo de Rey, al fin lo iba a conocer, tenía que agradecerle mucho a ese chico.

Ben se bajó de la camilla dónde estaba sentado y paso por enfrente de Leia sin decir nada y buscó a la enfermera que lo había atendido para darle las gracias y preguntarle por Rey.

\- La niña está bien pero se quedará en observación hasta mañana.

\- Gracias señorita - Ben iba a seguir su camino a la salida del hospital cuando se encontró frente a el a una mujer rubia y muy alta.

\- ¿Tu eres Ben? - le preguntó ella al verlo.

\- Si.

Phasma lo observó con curiosidad y se dió cuenta que Rey tenía razón, el chico tenía una mirada muy triste y al ver quién iba detrás de el supo la razón, era el hijo de la senadora.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento? Rey quiere verte.

Ben asíntio y fue con ella seguidos de cerca por Leia y cuando llegaron a la habitación y vio a Rey sonriente se le quitó un peso de encima, Phasma se quedó en la puerta obstruyendo de manera sutil el paso a la senadora.

-¡Ben!

\- Hola pequeña Rey.

\- ¿Por qué tienes eso en el brazo?

\- Es que me dolía mucho pero ya está bien ¿Tú cómo estás, ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si pero la señorita Phasma no me deja jugar.

Ben sonrió al escuchar la queja de la niña y se sentó en la cama para tomarle la manita.

\- Tienes que hacerle caso para que salgas pronto de aquí.

\- ¿Tu ya te vas Ben?

\- Si pequeña.

\- Tengo un secreto que contarte - le dijo en voz baja y Ben se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- Dímelo.

\- Soñe con tu abuelita y me dijo que te diera un beso.

Rey abrazó a Ben y le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla sin saber la importancia que ese inocente gesto tendría en el futuro.

Ben sonrió con ternura y también abrazó a la niña sintiendo en su pecho una terrible opresión, como si algo más estuviera por pasar.

\- Tengo que irme pequeña pero mientras no te pueda ver quiero que te portes bien ¿Si?

\- ¡Si! - Rey se acostó de nuevo y Ben la arropó antes de salir.

Le acarició la mejilla y le dijo con una sonrisa...

\- Adiós pequeña Rey.

Se alejó de la cama y ya en la puerta Phasma al ver su semblante le puso una mano en el hombro sano y le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa de comprensión...

\- Te prometo que ella va a estar bien Ben.

\- Gracias - respondió el chico con los ojos húmedos y más tristes que nunca.

Después de eso salió del hospital sin saber lo que el futuro y su madre le tenían preparado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después del desastre casi todos los alumnos del instituto se habían retirado a sus hogares,solo un pequeño grupo se había quedado a ayudar pero pasó algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Hux has visto a Zorii?

\- Deberías cortar esa relación tan rara que tienes con esa chica Poe.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A caso no te importa que esté obsesionada con Ben?

\- Ella no está... - Poe se quedó callado al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón y el no había querido verlo.

\- ¿Sabías que le envió un anónimo a la senadora acusando a Ben de perseguir a las niñas del jardín infantil.

\- ¿Que?

\- La escuché decirle a una de sus amigas.

\- Voy a buscarla.

Hux vio a su amigo alejarse y movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar el asunto pero no le fue tan fácil pues la chica pronto apareció y estaba histérica, cuando Poe la vio a lo lejos sentada en una roca rodeada de sus amigas, se acercó y se dió cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Que le pasa? - Poe quiso tocarla pero ella rechazó el contacto de forma violenta y Hux al ver lo que sucedía se acercó también.

\- Ha estado murmurando cosas sin sentido desde que vio que Ben se iba en la ambulancia - respondió una de las amigas de Zorii - iba a ir por la enfermera.

\- Ve a buscarla yo me quedo con ella.

La chica reacia fue a buscar ayuda, no quería que alguien más escuchara de boca de la misma Zorii que ella había causado el acidente pero también sabía que si la encubría se metería en un gran problema lo mejor era buscar ayuda y alejarse, no quería estar cerca cuando todo se descubriera.

\- ¿Zorii estás bien? - Poe se acercó con cautela y se puso a su altura.

\- Yo no quería lastimar a Ben, el es mío.

\- ¿Que? 

\- Ben no tenía que estar ahí, solo la mocosa.

\- ¿Zorii que hiciste?

Los ojos de la chica brillaban y se retorcía las manos, era obvio que no estaba bien pero que decía era preocupante y Poe intercambió una mirada con el pelirrojo y vio con espanto al profesor que también había llegado.

\- Tenía que quitarla de enmedio, su mamá no me hizo caso, ignoró todos los anónimos que le envié y el no dejaba de verla, la saludaba todos los días y a mi ni siquiera me veía, por eso puse esos químicos fuera del salón, pero aún así el fue a salvarla.

Después de esa confesión que la señalaba como la culpable llegó la enfermera y se la llevó, otra de las maestras fue a la oficina del director para avisarle a los familiares de la transtornada chica.

\- Bueno, ya no tendré que buscar al culpable - Obi-Wan Kenobi no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la obsesión de la chica por Ben.

\- ¿Usted sospechaba profesor?

\- No de ella créeme, la verdad es que esto es una sorpresa.

\- Si - respondió Poe suspirando, Hux tenía razón que ciego había sido.

\- Será mejor que vayan a su casas muchachos.

Poe se fue en en compañía de Hux, había pensado ir a ver a Ben al hospital pero mejor esperaría para verlo después en su casa, tenía que pedirle un disculpa ya que sentía que el era en parte responsable de lo que había pasado por aceptar el extraño comportamiento de Zorii.

Pero eso no sería posible pues el camino de Ben ya había empezado a formarse ese mismo día y era muy distinto al de el y su amigo pelirrojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando el triste y adolorido muchacho entró a su casa ese día se llevó una desagradable sorpresa pues su tío Luke ya los esperaba con nefastas noticias para el.

\- Luke.

\- Niño, será mejor que te prepares nos iremos hoy mismo.

\- ¿Perdón... qué?

Ben volteó a ver a Leia que lo veía con culpa y tristeza.

\- Estuve hablando con tu tío y hemos decidido que lo mejor es que ingreses al seminario Ben.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin te decidiste a deshacerte de mi! 

\- Por favor hijo entiende es por tu bien, eres lo más importante para mí.

La carcajada de incredulidad de Ben se escuchó por toda la casa.

\- Lo más importante para ti es tu trabajo madre.

\- ¡Ben por favor entiende!

\- ¿Que es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Que soy un estorbo para ti y tu carrera política?

\- ¡Ya no se que hacer! Por eso hago esto, por qué te quiero hijo, espero que me conprendas y no me odies.

\- No te odio madre pero deja de decir que me quieres por qué si lo hicieras te preocuparías más por mi que por extraños.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- Ya no tiene caso seguir discutiendo senadora - Ben dejó caer el hombro sano con derrota - voy a hacer lo que usted quiere, después de todo soy menor de edad, pero déjeme decirle que en el momento que yo salga por esa puerta usted dejara de tener un hijo.

Ben subió lentamente la escalera dejando a Leia con la sensación de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

EL TIEMPO...

Intangible, inclemente, cruel, amigo, enemigo, lento, rápido...

Ben caminaba apresurado rumbo a la cabaña de Maz, quería despedirse de ella y pedirle un favor, se había escapado de su casa en descuido de su madre que estaba ocupada discutiendo con Luke.

Llegó a la cabaña que estaba cerca del lago y se detuvo un momento a ver la superficie que reflejaba los rayos del sol de la tarde, pronto empezaría a oscurecer.

\- Así como mi vida es cada vez más sombría - murmuró antes de seguir su camino.

Encontró a Maz en el huerto dónde acostumbraba sembrar sus hortalizas y cuando ella lo vio llegar no le dijo nada, solo le ayudo a sentarse y le ofreció una bebida fría.

\- Algún día tu vida tomara su verdadero camino Ben.

\- ¿Cuando Maz? A veces quisiera haberme ido con mi padre o con mis abuelos.

\- Te entiendo muchacho, pero hay algo más en este mundo para ti.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si Ben Solo, tu viaje apenas empieza, dale tiempo al tiempo.

\- Tiempo.

\- Tu madre tiene que entender que no todo es blanco o negro, que también hay grises.

\- Tal vez para entonces sea demasiado tarde - Ben se levantó de donde estaba con cuidado y le entregó un sobre a Maz - ¿podrías guardar esto por mi? Tal vez algún día la haga llegar a su destino.

\- Claro que si muchacho.

\- Adios Maz. 

Ben se alejó con paso lento mientras en el lago dejaban de reflejarse los rayos del sol para dar paso a la luz de la luna.

\- Se fuerte Ben Solo.

Maz entro a su pequeña casa y vio la fotografía que guardaba de su amigo Han con una sonriente Leia a su lado, hacía ya tanto de aquello.

\- Tu hijo tiene tu mismo temple Han pero a Leia y a ti se les olvidó darle un corazón duro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la mansión Skywalker Leia buscaba desesperada a Ben que no aparecía por ningún lado llegando al grado de gritar a las empleadas.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo han visto? ¡Está herido, no pudo haber salido así de la casa!

\- Lo siento señora, pero no está en su habitación ni en ningún lado - respondió la doncella.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿A dónde fue?

\- Debiste mandarlo al seminario desde que empezó con ese comportamiento tan extraño.

\- ¡Cállate Luke no debí hacerte caso!

\- ¡Es por su bien!

Ben escuchó la discusión desde antes de entrar a la casa y cuando abrió la puerta tanto su madre como Luke se quedaron callados.

\- Ya estoy listo para partir cuando ustede lo diga.

Luke sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz sin emoción de sus sobrino y ver sus ojos vacios, era como si le hubieran arrancado de tajo las ganas de vivir.

Leia se acercó a querer abrazarlo pero Ben evitó el contacto con tal rapidez para estar herido que Leia no pudo hacer ni decir nada y se quedó viendo como el tomaba el equipaje que estaba a un lado en la puerta y salía sin decir adiós, sin mirarla, ignorandola por completo.

Las doncellas se retiraron dejándola sola y mientras se escuchaba un auto alejarse por el camino la senadora derramaba lágrimas de angustia al sentir la soledad caer sobre ella como una pesada loza.

\- Perdóname hijo.

El estruendo de un cristal rompiéndose y un grito desgarrador fue lo último que Ben escuchó antes de que el auto de su tío abandonara los límites de la mansión pero no sintió nada, ni pena, ni dolor, nada, le fue indiferente salir de aquel lugar que tenía de todo menos amor para el.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un mes después en el instituto las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, las aulas que habían colapsado, estaban otra vez en su sitio y los alumnos tomaban sus clases como todos los días, lo único distinto eran dos amigos que extrañaban a quien ya no estaba con ellos y más una pequeña niña pecosa que todos los días esperaba ver aparecer a su amigo a la hora del receso.

Poe y Hux habían ido a visitarlo a su casa pero se encontraron con la noticia de que ya no estaba, la doncella solo les dijo que el joven Ben se había ido con su tío.

\- Me siento culpable Hux.

\- Ya deja eso atrás Dameron no sirve de nada que te atormentes.

\- Pero es que yo alenté a Zorii a perseguirlo, quería que saliera del cascarón donde vivía metido.

\- El te dijo muchas veces que no le interesaba y tú no lo escuchaste, no todos son como tú.

\- Ahora lo sé.

\- ¿Que pasó con esa chica?

\- La llevaron a una institución para enfermos mentales y su familia se fue de Coruscant.

\- ¿Entonces no pagó por sus actos?

\- La declararon con demencia, por eso se salvó de ir a prisión.

\- Que pena.

\- Si Hux que pena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Señorita Phasma?

\- ¿Dime mariposita?

La pequeña Rey hacia sus deberes en su habitación acompañada de Phasma, Sheev Palpatine nunca le hacía caso a la niña y para la Nanni era mejor así, no quería que la hiciera víctima de su crueldad como lo habían sido sus queridos amigos si alguien allá arriba no estuviera cuidando a la pequeña también ella hubiera muerto el día del accidente.

\- ¿Usted sabe dónde está Ben?

\- No ¿Por qué?

\- No lo he visto y lo extraño mucho.

\- Tal vez se fue de viaje mi niña.

\- Me hubiera gustado despedirme de el ¿Usted creé que se acuerde de mi?

\- Claro que si ya verás que algún día volverá y estará feliz de verte.

\- Bueno.

\- Anda a terminar tus deberes y podremos ir a visitar a Maz.

\- ¡Siiiiii!

A Rey le había caído bien la pequeña mujer y le gustaba pasar algunas tardes en la cabaña del lago jugándo con dos perros que eran la única compañía de Maz.

Ya ella se había encargado de decirle a Phasma que a Ben lo habían enviado al seminario con su tío y que no le habían permitido despedirse de nadie pero habían decidido no decirle nada a la pequeña.

\- Espero que estés bien Ben Solo y que encuentres la paz que te hace falta - murmuró la Nanni mirando el colgante de mariposa en el cuello de Rey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La noche que Ben llegó al seminario con su tío sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido pero recordó la sonrisa de un pequeño ángel y parte de su corazón herido se alegro de tener al menos ese recuerdo solo para el.

\- Está será tu celda* - Ben escuchó a su tío y dejo su equipaje a un lado para tomar en sus manos la túnica o sotana que tendría que usar en adelante.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir? - silencio fue lo que lo tuvo Luke de parte de Ben cómo respuesta y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío que había sentido anteriormente.

Salió de la celda y caminó a su oficina pensando que tal vez había sido un error llevarlo ahí pero ya estaba hecho y era mejor afrontarlo, solo esperaba no fallar en la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana de ayudar al chico.

Un mes después Ben aún no se habituaba a la vida del seminario, sus días los pasaba en los estudios por las mañanas y por las tardes se apartaba de todos y se escondía en los rincones más ocultos del jardín, escribía, estudiaba y tenía un comportamiento ejemplar pero a su tío le molestaba que por más castigos que le impusiera el chico simplemente no reaccionaba como el pensaba que lo haría.

No era rebelde, ni irrespetuoso con los otros sacerdotes a cargo del seminario, hacía todos sus deberes y nunca hablaba a menos que alguien que no fuera el le preguntará algo.

\- Llegó carta de tu madre.

El sacerdote llamado Chewbacca le tendió el sobre a Ben que lo miro con indiferencia.

\- ¿Podría devolverla por favor?

\- ¿No sientes curiosidad?

El alto hombre se sentó junto al muchacho y le puso la mano en la espalda, desde que lo había visto llegar con ese semblante vacio, le había recordado a el mismo cuando se había quedado solo en el mundo, tal vez por eso era que lo podía entender un poco.

\- No, hace tiempo que deje de esperar y de sentir - aunque muy en el fondo reconoció que si sentía, sentía curiosidad de saber cómo estaba Rey, si lo recordaba, si lo extrañaba.

\- Espero que algún día encuentres tu verdadera vocación Ben.

\- Tal vez algún día - fue la vaga respuesta.

Chewbacca salió con la carta, era la cuarta que el chico rechazaba, se encargaría el mismo de echarla al buzón para que no tuviera problemas con Luke ya que la vez anterior se había molestado mucho.

Pero Luke si se enteró...

\- Su correspondencia señora - 

La doncella le entregó a Leia un par de sobres y después de ver los remitentes decidió abrir primero el del instituto, el profesor Kenobi le había dicho que le enviarian copias de la investigación del accidente dónde Ben y la nieta de Palpatine habían salido heridos.

Al leer el informe Leia sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, todo lo que le habían dicho de Ben en los anónimos era mentira, todo y ella no había querido creerle.

Dejó el informe a un lado y abrió con rapidez el otro sobre solo para ver qué era su última carta devueta sin abrir como las otras que había enviado, decidió llamar a su hermano y preguntarle por Ben, había pensado darle un tiempo para que olvidara un poco de lo que había sucedido pero ya no podía estar sin saber de el.

Luke estaba en su oficina cuando el teléfono que tenía solo para emergencias sonó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Luke?

\- ¿Leía que pasa? Te dije que el teléfono es solo para emergencias.

\- ¡Es que no sé nada de mi hijo!

\- Te dije que podías escribirle.

\- ¡Y lo hice, pero todas las cartas me han sido devueltas sin abrir!

\- No lo sabia, hablaré con el.

\- ¿Luke el...está bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes le voy a preguntar qué está pasando con las cartas.

\- Es mejor que lo dejes así Luke, creo no las quiere leer, pensé que ya me había perdonado.

\- Eres su madre Leia, no tiene nada que perdonarte.

\- Lo abandoné y muy tarde me di cuenta que él tenía razón, le di prioridad a mi trabajo y me olvidé de que antes que todo era madre.

\- Lo haré entrar en razón, si va a ser un sacerdote tiene que aprender algunas reglas.

\- No creo que Ben este hecho para ser sacerdote.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo mandaste aquí?

\- ¡Por qué tú me lo sugeriste!

\- ¡No me dejes a mi la culpa de los errores que has cometido con tu hijo hermana bien pudiste nergarte a qué viniera conmigo!

\- ¡Tienes mucha razón Luke, debí negarme a qué te lo llevaras, mañana mismo iré a buscarlo!

Leía cortó la llamada furiosa y le hizo una rápida llamada a su asistente para cancelar toda su agenda del día siguiente mientras en el seminario Ben encontraba la fuerza para revelarse y decidir su destino.

Chewbacca se aseguraba cómo todas la noches que los chicos estubieran en sus celdas cuando vio pasar a Luke apresurado, una corazonada lo hizo seguirlo y no se arrepintió pues lo que sucedió no lo habría creído si no lo ve con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Por qué devuelves las cartas de tu madre sin abrir niño?

Ben se puso de pie, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba pues se preparaba para dormir cuando Luke entro furioso.

\- ¡Responde!

Ben le dió la espalda para tomar su camisa gesto que fue malinterpretado por su tío que tomo la vara de castigo que siempre llevaba atada a la cintura y que nunca había usado.

El golpe llegó como una llamarada quemando su espalda pero ni una queja salió de su boca, Ben se dió la vuelta con la camisa en la mano y la otra echa un puño.

\- ¿Luke que hiciste?

La voz del Chewbacca sobresaltó a Luke, este solto la vara que cayó al piso con un golpe seco y salió con paso lento de la habitación sin ver qué la espalda de su sobrino sangraba.

\- Padre ayúdenme.

\- Voy a curar tu espalda Ben, estás sangrando.

\- Ayúdeme por favor.

La súplica en la voz de Ben alertó a Chewbacca que iba por el botiquín a su celda.

\- ¿Que necesitas?

\- Salir de aquí.

\- Pero muchacho ¿A dónde irás?

\- No se y no importa solo quiero irme por favor.

El sacerdote fue por el botiquín, revisó la espalda del chico y lo curó lo mejor que pudo mientras recordaba la desesperación que también el había sentido un día años atrás y decidió ayudarlo ya que estaba consiente de que ese no era lugar para el.

\- Vendré por ti en dos horas, solo lleva contigo una pequeña maleta con lo más necesario.

\- No llevaré nada conmigo padre, tengo que empezar de cero.

\- Como quieras muchacho, espera aquí.

Cuando el sacerdote se fue Ben escribió una carta para su madre, la única que escribiría en mucho tiempo.

" Me voy ¿A dónde? No lo sé, no te preocupes por mi, espero encontrar mi camino y si el tiempo así lo decide tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver"

Ben.

Leía recibió la noticia de la desaparición de su hijo unos minutos antes de irse a buscarlo, solo una llamada de su hermano diciendole que Ben se había escapado del seminario por la noche, desde ese día no volvió a saber de el ni de su hijo, solo la carta que llegó un par de días después.

Y el tiempo inclemente siguió su curso acomodando todo a su paso, poniendo todo en su sitio.

El tiempo nunca se detiene, solo pasa, solo es...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo especial parte I  
Cumpleaños de Ben Solo

-

Advertencia ⚠️ violencia

-

-

Coruscant...  
( Hacienda Exegol )

\- ¡Phasma!

\- ¿Señor?

La Nanni de Rey acudió rápidamente al llamado de Palpatine antes de que empezara a gritar.

\- Mañana te vas con la niña a Varykino, irá a un colegio exclusivo.

\- ¿De interna señor?

\- No, ambas se quedarán en la casa que tengo allá.

\- ¿Cuando podemos volver?

\- Ya te avisaré

\- ¿Señor está usted seguro de que eso es lo que quiere?

\- Si, no la quiero cerca de mí y si ya no quieres seguir cuidando de ella dímelo y buscaré a alguien más.

\- Eso no sera necesario señor.

\- No les faltará nada, solo mantengala alejada de mí.

Phasma deseaba tener un arma en ese momento y acabar con la miserable vida de Sheev Palpatine, hacía apenas un mes del accidente dónde Rey y Ben habían resultado heridos y el viejo ya se quería deshacer de la niña.

\- Está bien, tendré todo listo para partir mañana.

\- ¿Por qué no se van hoy mismo?

\- Por qué la niña aún tiene una consulta pendiente con el doctor.

\- Está bien, puedes retirarte.

\- Si señor.

Phasma fue rápidamente a la habitación de la niña y empacó todas su ropa, libros y juguetes y cosas que pensó que iba a necesitar, después fue a la suya e hizo sus maletas pues estaba segura que no regresarían a esa casa en mucho tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Ben?

\- Si padre, necesito alejarme de...

\- ¿De quién?

\- De todo padre, de todo.

Ben caminaba con el padre Chewie por el solitario camino iluminado solo por la luz de la luna naciente, la espalda le dolía pero era algo que podía aguantar con tal de salir de ahí.

\- Toma esto muchacho - Chewie le entregó un extraño llavero en forma de nave espacial que tenía solo una llave y créditos - ve a Kashyyyk cuando llegues ahí pregunta a quien sea por la casa de Chewbacca, di que yo te envío.

\- Kashyyyk, eso es muy lejos.

\- ¿No es lo que quieres? 

\- Si padre, justo eso, gracias por...todo.

Al llegar al final del camino esperaron hasta casi el amanecer a que el transporte que pasaba por el camino que llevaba al seminario pasara por ahí.

\- Toma para que no te aburras en el camino.

El libro gastado por el uso parecía ser muy antiguo y valioso y Ben tuvo reparo en aceptarlo.

\- Padre no...

\- Anda tómalo, a mí me ayudó mucho, yo también estuve desesperado Ben y la lectura es una buena distracción.

\- ¿Las crónicas de Kylo Ren?

\- Es un villano-héroe incomprendido que también en un momento de su vida huyó.

\- Gracias padre es un buen obsequio de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Por qué no...?

El ruido del autobús que que se acercaba interrumpió al padre y Ben se despidió para ir en busca de su nuevo futuro.

\- Nunca pregunté padre ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

\- Ahch-To.

\- Bien, espere noticias pronto de... Kylo Ren.

Chewbacca sonrio al escuchar al muchacho mientras subía al autobús con un nuevo nombre y se despedía de el con la mano y al fin entendió que las cosas pasaban no cuando uno queria, si no cuando tenían que pasar.

\- Buena suerte... Kylo Ren.

Cuando el autobús se perdió en la lejanía el sacerdote emprendió el camino de vuelta al seminario y le pidió perdón a la deidad por la enorme mentira que diría al llegar.

Y vaya que mintió, mucho y no se arrepintió, la libertad de Ben Solo, ahora Kylo Ren lo valía.

Cuando Luke se enteró que Ben se había ido, se encerró en su despacho y le avisó a su hermana, no dió explicaciones solo unas pocas palabras y colgó, ordenó que se le enviará la carta a Leia y no volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Todo cambió, con el paso de los años los seminaristas se ordenaron y ya no se admitió a nadie más, todo quedó vacío, finalmente Chewbacca también se marchó y Luke Skywalker se quedó solo, las únicas que se acercaban de vez en cuando eran las religiosas que vivían en la parte trasera del seminario y se encargaban de su cuidado, solo ellas y la culpa le hacían compañía, la culpa su mayor enemigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kashyyyk, unos días después del escape de Ben...

Ben llegó al pintoresco pueblito, parecía ser muy tranquilo y las personas amables, le indicaron dónde estaba la casa de Chewie como ellos le decían y una señora de aspecto maternal le dió algunos víveres, él le dió las gracias y cuando se quedó solo miró alrrededor, todo estaba limpio y decidió descansar, el viaje había sido largo pero por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía bien, se sentía libre.

\- Bueno Kylo Ren - la imagen en la portada del libro tenía una máscara y pensó que no era tan mala idea ponerse él mismo una, metafóricamente hablando - creo que es hora de dejar a Ben Solo atrás - pero recordó a un pequeño ángel pecoso de ojos verdes - algun día te volveré a ver pequeña Rey, hasta entonces Ben Solo dejará de existir - cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño, preludio de una nueva vida.

Los días eran tranquilos en Kashyyyk y Kylo desarrolló una tranquila rutina con los habitantes del pueblo ayudándoles en los trabajos más pesados, tonificado así su delgado cuerpo, poco a poco su aspecto físico cambió aunque no su mirada triste, lo que llamaba la atención de las jovencitas que suspiraban por el pero que nunca recibieron una mirada a cambio.

\- Deberías buscarte una novia muchacho - le acosensejaba la señora de aspecto maternal que lo había recibido el día de su llegada al pueblo mientras le ayudaba a cortar leña pues el invierno se acercaba.

\- Todo a su tiempo señora, todo a su tiempo - solía responder con una leve sonrisa

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Me siento bien.

\- Has cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevas aquí hijo pero tus ojos no,  
esos siguen igual.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esa mirada triste sigue ahí ¿Que es lo que te impide sonreír con los ojos?

\- No sabía que se podía sonreír así.

\- Algún día alguien te sonreíra así y te darás cuenta que es la sonrisa más sincera del mundo.

Unos días después de esa charla casi en la víspera de su cumpleaños Ben/Kylo vio un anuncio en el periódico acerca de la guerra que lo hizo tomar la decisión de enlistarse en el ejército y le envío una carta al padre Chewie agradeciendo su ayuda y comprensión.

Se despidió de las personas que lo habian ayudado durante su estancia en Kashyyyk y el día de su cumpleaños número 18 se fue con una mochila al hombro para empezar su vida militar.

El entrenamiento que llevó fue duro pero finalmente sus superiores se dieron cuenta de su increíble puntería y un día antes de empezar su rutina diaria lo mandaron llamar a la oficina se superior a cargo.

Al llegar saludó y se quedó en posición de firme hasta que el Teniente lo mando descansar.

\- Descanse soldado ¿Sabe por qué lo mandé llamar?

\- No señor.

\- Su Comandante me informó que usted destacó en el uso de las armas, concretamente en el tiro a largo alcance ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto soldado?

\- No señor.

El Teniente se sorprendió del temple que tenía el soldado Ren pues pocas veces lo habia visto en alguien tan joven.

\- Hoy mismo empezará su entrenamiento con la tropa de elite.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Desde hoy pasará a formar parte del Equipo especial, su oficial a cargo lo llevará hasta ahí.

\- Si señor.

\- Puede retirarse.

Ben salió de la oficina seguido del Teniente y se detuvo a recibir órdenes de su Comandante que estaba esperando.

-Prepare sus cosas soldado, lo veo en diez minutos.

\- Si señor.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto Comandante?

\- Si no lo estuviera no lo estaría recomendando señor.

\- Está bien, puede retirarse.

\- Si señor.

Kylo Ren llegó a su nueva base y sorprendió a sus nuevos superiores recibiendo así el mejor entrenamiento, fue entonces que nació oficialmente el francotirador más letal del ejército.

Con el paso del tiempo adquirió experiencia y empezó a participar en muchas brigadas, rescates de reenes, misiones secretas y poco a poco su fama se fue extendiendo hasta que los rumores llegaron al condado de Coruscant, pero no relacionaron al temido Kylo Ren con el otrora tranquilo Ben Solo, que nunca se olvidó de sus orígenes ni de sus amigos y desde el anónimato se informaba de como les iba en sus vida.

Chewie y Maz eran su único contacto con la realidad, así era como lograba no enloquecer y mantener los pies en la tierra eso y el recuerdo de un ángel.

La vida de Kylo Ren se volvió rutinaria hasta que el tiempo y el destino volvieron a mover fichas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endor diez años después...

Kylo había llegado a Endor con su brigada, desde hacía ya un par de años andaba tras el contrabandista Unkar Plutt que en los últimos meses se había dedicado a secuestrar niños para venderlos a los grupos terroristas y ya no solo lo hacía en Jakku, también estaba extendiendo su red a otros lugares y tenían que detenerlo.

El y su equipo eran los mejores y casi siempre los enviaban a ellos, hacía ya algunos años que lo habían ascendido a Teniente y era respetado por todos.

\- Estos mosquitos son de la prehistoria.

\- Tu eres de la prehistoria Cardo por eso les gusta tu sangre.

Cardo se dió otra palmada en la mejilla mientras veia con reproche a Kuruk.

\- ¿Por qué el Teniente nunca se queja?

\- ¿Te imaginas a un mosquito con suficiente valor como para pícar a Ren?

\- Tienes razón, no creo que exista algún bicho que sean tan valiente como para hacerlo.

\- Guarden silencio - se escuchó una profunda voz en los comunicadores.

\- ¡A la orden Teniente!

\- ¿Por qué nunca sonríe? - el murmullo de Cardo llegó hasta Kylo que sonrió bajo el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto.

\- Si yo tuviera que ver tu horrible rostro todos los días tampoco me darían ganas de sonreír.

\- ¡A callar!

\- ¡Si Teniente!

A casi trescientos metros de ahí tres figuras camuflajeadas también hablaban también entre si.

\- Me sorprende que con el ruido que hacen esos dos aún no nos hayan descubierto ¿Como es que están en este equipo?

\- Son buenos en lo que hacen Ushar por eso el Teniente confía en ellos - murmuró Ap'lek.

Vigilaban desde el amanecer la base de operaciones dónde tenían a los niños secuestrados, hacía ya unos minutos que los habían subido a todos a un auto y estaban esperando el momento justo para atacar.

\- Oigan ¿Sabían que hoy es su cumpleaños?

\- ¿Que? - exclamaron cuatro voces sorprendidas mientras Kylo cerraba los ojos hastiado y Vicrul que estaba a su lado reía.

\- Te dije que lo iban a descubrir.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías Vicrul? ¡Espera! ¿Tú cómo lo supiste Trudgen?

\- ¡Cierren el pico todos! 

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Cardo, otro comentario y te mandaré a alimentar a la mascota del General por un mes.

\- Si señor, lo siento señor.

\- ¿Como es que puedes trabajar con ellos Ren?

\- Son un gusto adquirido - fue la seca respuesta de Kylo - igual que tú.

Vicrul volvió a su posición y un minuto después dió la voz alarma.

\- Enemigo saliendo de su madriguera a cuatrocientos metros de tu ubicación Cardo.

\- Lo tengo en la mira, Unkar Plutt va en el segundo vehículo pero es el obsequio del Teniente.

\- Yo le compré una torta de chocolate - presumió Trudgen.

\- Bueno yo quería rosas rojas pero no tenían servicio de paquetería hasta acá, lo siento Teniente.

\- Gracias Cardo, no es el obsequio que quiero pero me conformaré por el momento.

\- ¡Que gordo está!

\- Todos los malos son gordos Cardo - Ushar ajustó la mira de su rifle mientras Ap'lek hacía cálculos de aire, distancia y movimiento.

\- ¿Si? No sabía eso.

\- Y feos.

\- Teniente, permiso para dispararles - Trudgen también ajustó su mira mientras escuchaba la discusión entre sus compañeros.

\- ¿A los feos? - preguntó Kuruk con la mira puesta en la caravana de autos.

\- Ahora que los veo bien me doy cuenta que están horrendos.

Vicrul no pudo evitar reír y palmeo la espalda de Kylo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Teniente.

\- Si no cierran la boca les voy a disparar a todos.

\- ¡Me ama, el Teniente Ren me ama! - exclamó Cardo en tono dramático mientras le disparaba al último vehículo de la fila haciéndolo explotar, Ap'lek hizo lo mismo con el primero evitando así el escape de los que iban en el medio.

Trudgen y Ushar hicieron lo propio con el edificio reduciéndolo a escombros y cenizas

Cuando los criminales se vieron atrapados descendieron de los vehículos disparando en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Eviten que les disparen a los niños! - grito Kylo derribando a dos casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Si señor!

Kylo siguió en su posición mientras su equipo camuflados entre los árboles se acercaban a los vehículos. 

\- ¡Teniente el gordo trata de escapar!

\- Lo tengo en la mira Cardo.

Kylo lo dejo correr por unos metros y cuando lo tuvo en la mira de frente a él jaló el gatillo con precisión letal, Unkar Plutt había dejado de existir.

Vio a otro que tambien se daba a la fuga y también lo aniquiló, se dió el tiempo de derribar a un uno más antes de que sus hombres llegarán a los vehículos.

\- Oiga Teniente, la próxima vez deje algunos.

\- Un día de estos te va a disparar a ti Cardo.

\- La tentación es grande Vicrul pero tendría que hacer mucho papeleo - Kylo estaba por desmontar su rifle cuando escuchó un sonido a lo lejos - ¡Rayos! ¡Salgan de ahí ahora!

\- ¿Que pasa Teniente? - Ap'lek y Kuruk se pusieron en guardia mientras sus compañeros sacaban a los niños del auto donde estaban para llevarlos al bosque.

\- ¡Se acercan dos helicópteros!

\- ¿No son de los nuestros?

\- ¡No estoy seguro vayanse!

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¡Es una orden Cardo!

\- ¡Si Teniente!

Ushar le hizo una señal a Cardo y se quedó esperando hasta que tuvo los helicópteros en la mira, Kylo se dió cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada solo esperó pero de las aeronaves empezaron a disparar hacía los árboles y supo que por muy bueno que fuera Ushar los niños podían resultar heridos o peor así que hizo lo único que podía hace en ese caso, puso al descubierto su ubicación y disparó.

\- ¿Pero que hace? ¿Se volvió loco? - Cardo quiso volver pero Vicrul lo detuvo.

\- ¡Tú lleva a los niños al punto de extracción, yo voy por él!

Los disparos caían por todos lados y era difícil para Vicrul acercarse a donde estaba Ushar a quien también le era imposible disparar.

Kylo Ren disparó dandole al tanque de combustible de uno de los helicópteros pero con el otro la suerte se le terminó pues recibió dos disparos, uno en el hombro y otro en las costillas y lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido fue el rostro sonriente de un ángel.

\- Rey - el nombre abandonó sus labios y la oscuridad lo envolvió como un manto.

\- Teniente, Teniente despierte.

Kylo abrió los ojos y el hombre de bata blanca le puso una luz directo en las pupilas.

\- ¿Como se siente?

\- No se.

\- No se preocupe es normal que este desorientado, pensamos que no lo lograría, perdió mucha sangre.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el hospital militar de Varykino.

\- ¿Y mi equipo, los niños?

\- Todos están bien, usted fue el único herido. 

Kylo suspiró y se relajó en la almohada pero un alboroto en la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- ¡Teniente lo extrañamos!

\- Estoy convaleciente Cardo por favor...

\- Lo se por eso mismo te trajimos un obsequio.

\- No nos metas en esto, fue tu idea - le dijo Ushar pero no podía ocultar la diversión en su voz.

Y cuando Cardo sacó la mano que tenía tras su espalda Kylo supo por qué, un enorme globo flotante en forma de rana con la cara de Unkar Plutt estaba frente a él, no pudo evitar reír y se llevó la mano a las costillas debido al dolor.

\- ¿Trajiste mi arma Vicrul?

\- No Teniente, lo siento.

\- Que lástima.

Todos empezaron a reír y el doctor salió deseando que el paciente se recuperara pronto y se fuera pues en los pasillos del hospital las enfermeras sonreian como tontas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coruscant casi un año después...

Leia buscó entre sus posesiones más queridas hasta encontrar la desgastada carta que tenía como último recuerdo de su hijo, ese día se cumplían ya diez años que no lo veía, era el día que lo había mandado al seminario pensando que era lo mejor para él y ahora el arrepentimiento que sentía no le servía de nada, dejó pasar los mejores momentos con Ben por algo que podía haber esperado.

\- Tenías razón hijo, pero yo no quise verlo, ojalá que donde estés seas feliz.

Durante todos esos años había lloradao lágrimas amargas y seguiría haciéndolo hasta el día que lo volviera a ver. Un llamado a la puerta la hizo guardar rápidamente la carta y se seco los ojos antes de abrir.

\- Disculpe señora pero la busca Maz.

La doncella sabía que ese día la señora se lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación pidiendo que nadie la molestara pero Maz había insistido tanto que no le había quedado remedio.

\- ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para los amigos Leia?

La pequeña mujer había seguido a la empleada hasta la habitación y entró sin esperar invitación.

\- Gracias - Leia le sonrió a la chica y esperó a que se retirara para cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí Maz?

\- Esto.

El sobre con mastellos de Kashyyyk llamó su atención y lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

\- ¿De quién es? desde que Ben había huido no sabía nada de su hermano y pensó que talvez podría ser de él.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Era una nota corta pero la noticia que llevaba le dió a Leia las respuestas que se había estado esperando.

\- " Padre Chewie, le hago saber que estoy en el desierto de Jakku, la guerra ya terminó pero me enviaron en una misión de reconocimiento, estoy bien, más tranquilo, hice lo que me aconsejó, prometo escribir lo más pronto posible, por favor avísele a Maz katana que siga guardando lo que le dejé, que muy pronto le diré que hacer con eso."

Gracias por todo padre.

Ben.

\- Está en el ejército, mi hijo está en el ejército Maz.

\- Desde hace diez años Leia.

\- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

\- ¿Para que? ¿Acaso lo buscaste cuando escapó? ¡No hiciste nada! solo te quedaste aquí, llorando y haces lo mismo cada año, pero no lo buscas.

\- Yo...

\- A veces pienso que escapar de ti fue lo mejor que Ben hizo.

Leía se sentó en el divan junto a la ventana con la carta en la mano, Maz tenía razón no había hecho nada, no por que no quisiera si no por miedo al rechazo de Ben.

\- Que cobarde soy - murmuró viendo por la ventana como se acercaba el auto de su asistente.

\- Si Leia, lo eres.

Al escuchar a Maz Leia sonrió, ella siempre era así de sincera.

\- Gracias Maz por decirme lo que me merezco y no lo que quiero escuchar.

\- No sería tu amiga si no lo hiciera, me voy, ahí tienes la dirección de quién me envió esa carta, haz algo al respecto.

Cuando Maz bajó las escaleras se encontró con Amilyn Holdo que al verla sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo está? - señaló la habitación sobre ellas.

\- Undida es su miseria - fue la seca respuesta de la pequeña mujer.

\- Gracias Maz - Holdo rio con ganas y se despidió para subir a ver a su jefa.

Leia observaba el sobre con la carta cuando escuchó los toques en la puerta seguidos de Holdo que no esperó la invitación a pasar.

\- Se que has pedido hasta el cansancio que no se te moleste este día pero las chicas que recomendó Phasma para atender la cafetería ya llegaron.

\- ¿Cómo son?

\- Jóvenes, lindas, ambas tienen 24 años.

\- Espero que ellas no se vayan pronto como Jannah.

\- Ella se fue por los problemas con Finn.

\- Finn, quien iba a decir que ese muchacho sería así.

\- Bueno Leia, trabaja para Palpatine ¿Que esperabas?

\- Es verdad, lo único bueno que hay en esa casa es Rey.

\- ¿Ya volvio del internado?

\- Hace unos días, vino a saludar y a preguntar por Ben.

\- Nunca lo olvidó a pesar de su corta edad.

\- No Holdo, nunca lo olvidó.

\- Ya debe ser toda una señorita.

\- Si y muy linda.

\- Volviendo a Rose y kaydel...

\- ¿Quien?

\- Las chicas, así se llaman.

\- Ah, lo siento me distraje.

\- Preguntaron si se pueden quedar en el departamento que está sobre la cafetería.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Entonces me voy, Hux me dejó a su gata y es algo gruñona cuando está sola.

\- No me lo digas ¿Poe se metió otra vez en problemas?

\- Si, en Varykino.

\- Ese muchacho...

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablaste con él Leia? Sabías que se sentía culpable por la marcha de Ben.

\- Solo pensé en mi tristeza y no pensé en los demás como siempre.

\- Tal vez deberias empezar a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

\- Eres la segunda persona que me dice lo mismo hoy.

\- Entonces hazlo. Me voy o Millie se afilara las garras en mi sofá, otra vez.

Leia se quedó sola nuevamente y llamó Maz por teléfono, esperando que ya estuviera en su posada, hacía años que había dejado su cabaña en el lago para abrir su negocio en Coruscant y le iba bien ya que siempre había viajeros perdidos que necesitaban un lugar donde pasar la noche y la cafetería al lado le iba de maravilla ojalá las nuevas chicas fueran amistosas.

\- ¿Ya me extrañas? Me fui de tu casa hace media hora.

\- ¡Maz!

\- No te enojes ¿Que pasa?

\- Ya llegaron las chicas de la cafetería.

\- Ya las conocí, son muy lindas y simpáticas.

\- Me alegra que te agraden.

\- Espero que a ellas no las asuste Finn.

\- Yo también Maz, yo también.

\- Bueno te dejo, ya llegaron los primeros clientes.

\- Gracias Maz.

Los clientes eran Hux muy molesto y Poe al parecer con resaca, el pelirrojo lo lanzó sin ninguna seremonia a la primera silla que se encontró en su camino y se acercó a la barra donde kaydel manejaba la cafetera.

\- Señorita buen día.

\- Hola buenos días soy kaydel.

\- Kaydel ¿Podrías hacer un café fuerte para mi amigo y uno normal para mí por favor? - Hux señaló a Poe que dormitaba en la silla.

\- ¿Resaca?

\- Si, una muy grande

\- Enseguida.

\- Gracias.

Hux estaba por volver a la mesa cuando una voz conocida y muy molesta se escuchó.

\- ¡Poe Dameron! ¿Otra vez?

\- ¡Maz! - exclamó y decidió esperar a que pasará la regañina que la pequeña mujer le estaba dando a un desorientado Poe.

\- ¿Conoces a Maz? - preguntó kaydel mientras preparaba el café.

\- ¿Hay alguien que no la conozca?

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Kaydel que pasa, por qué tanto escan...dalo?

Una chica bajita, de rostro vivaracho y cabello negro salió de la cocina y se quedó muda cuando sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los verdes de Hux que también se quedó viendola fijamente, kaydel al darse cuenta sonrió para si y los presentó.

\- Hux ella es Rose, Rose el es Hux.

\- Hola - el pelirrojo sonrio y Rose que parecía un jitomate con insolación prefirió huir a la cocina de nuevo.

\- Es tímida, ya saludará como debe ser ¿Eres soltero Hux?

\- Si - respondió él con la vista fija en la puerta que daba a la cocina - lo soy.

\- ¡Hux ven acá!

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado ante el llamado de Maz y le dió a kaydel una mirada de súplica.

\- Mejor ve - le aconsejó ella sonriendo - en un momento te llevo el café.

\- Maz.

\- A ver pelirrojo ¿Ya le dijiste a este zopenco quien ha estado pagando sus fianzas?

\- Hace tiempo, pero no quiere creerme.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo Poe? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan autodestructiva?

Kaydel de acercó a dejar el café y le sonrió a Maz y a Hux, a Poe solo le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad y unas cuantas palabras.

\- Deberías ir a casa y darte un baño, pareces vagabundo.

Unas palabras que calaron en Poe más que todo lo que alguna vez le hubieran dicho sus amigos y conocidos y al no tener nada que responder se tomó el café en completo silencio.

Kaydel volvió a la barra y se puso a arreglar las cosas sin darse cuenta que Poe no la perdía de vista.

\- Bueno, al parecer como siempre yo tenía razón.

\- ¿En qué Maz?

\- Ya lo verás pelirrojo, ya lo verás, solo tengo que traer a Ben de vuelta y...

Tres hombres que entraron a la cafetería interrumpieron el discurso de Maz y detrás de ellos entró corriendo como un vendaval una chica pecosa de ojos verdes haciendo que los nuevos clientes se apartaran sorprendidos.

\- ¿Que pasa Rey por qué corres así?

\- ¡No me han visto Maz, no me conocen! - respondió ella apresurada y fue a esconderse tras la barra.

\- ¿Rey, Maz?

\- Creo que las encontramos Cardo - murmuró Ap'lek.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa...? - Rose salió nuevamente de las cocina y se sorprendió al ver a los recién llegados - ¡Cardo! ¿Que hacen aquí?

Antes de que el aludido le pudiera responder a Rose Maz se acercó a él y le hizo frente.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? - preguntó la pequeña mujer a los hombres que veían sorprendidos el espectáculo.

\- Mi nombre es Cardo y nos envía Kylo Ren.

\- ¡Al fin! Será mejor que te comuniques con ese sinvergüenza y le digas que traiga su trasero aquí lo antes posible - y con una mirada señaló el lugar donde Rey se había escondido

\- Si señora.

Cardo estaba por salir cuando Finn un chico moreno de muy mala reputación y uno de sus amigos entraron a la cafetería.

\- ¿Dónde está Rey? - preguntó prepotente pero al poner atención a los clientes decidió irse.

\- Que...encantador - murmuró Ap'lek.

\- Si no tienes idea, ahora trae a tu jefe aquí.

\- Un café con variedad, que entretenido - Poe terminó su café y se tomó una Aspirina que kaydel le había dejado con un poco de agua.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si Hux gracias, creo que esa chica tiene razón, parezco un vagabundo.

Hux rio con ganas al ver la cara de mortificación de Poe pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el recién llegado los sorprendió a todos.

\- ¡Ben! - exclamaron kaydel y Rose al verlo y Rey escondida aún tras la barra sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al escuchar el nombre, salió con temor y rogando a la deidad que fuera el, que fuera su Ben el que había llegado.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quien? - preguntó Rose confundida.

\- Entró aquí corriendo ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Rey terminó de salir sus ojos vieron voraces al hombre buscando en el al muchacho que ella recordaba con tanto amor, él ya no estaba pero lo que encontró fue mejor.

\- Ben - el nombre salió de los labios de Rey y llegó hasta Ben como un baño cálido de luz, él también la veía como quien ve una fuente de agua fresca después después de estar mucho tiempo en el desierto.

No supo quién se movió primero pero de pronto la tenía en sus brazos y estos la reconocieron, era ella aquel ángel que lo había salvado de la oscuridad, era ella su razón de ser.

\- Rey.

Todos los ahí presentes vieron el abrazo que Ben le dió a Rey pero ese no era el abrazo que un hombre le da a una amiga que hace tiempo no ve, no, ese era el abrazo de un hombre enamorado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo especial  
Cumpleaños de Ben Solo parte 2

-

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞

-

-

Ben seguía abrazando a Rey, no quería soltarla, no le importaban las miradas de los que estaban ahí, lo único que quería era que ese momento fuera eterno, el perfume de su piel le llenó los sentidos y la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el de él aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¡Dime qué no es un sueño Ben, por favor! - la petición llegó acompañada de un sollozo y lágrimas que mojaron la camisa de él que la apretó más a su pecho.

\- Soy yo Rey.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - ella también lo abrazó más fuerte y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

\- Lo siento - trató de separarse un poco para verla a los ojos pero le fue imposible pues ella se resistía a soltarlo.

\- ¡No me dejes!

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto Ben!

\- Y yo a ti Rey, y yo a ti.

Ben la abrazó más fuerte y le dió un beso en la mejilla mientras volvía a llenar su ser del perfume de su piel.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?

\- Si Cardo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas - respondió Ap'lek mientras iba a la barra con Ushar a servirse éllos mismos un café por qué kaydel y Rose estaban con la boca abierta viendo la escena.

\- ¿Ustedes saben quién es ella? - preguntó kaydel muy sorprendida pero los tres hombres hicieron la señal de sellar sus labios y no dijeron nada.

Maz, Hux y Poe también veían la escena sorprendidos, sabían del afecto que Ben sentía por Rey pero no sabían que había crecido hasta convertirse en...amor.

\- Creo que estamos de más aquí - Hux se levantó y fue a la barra a pagar el café pero al pasar por dónde estaba Ben le palmeó la espalda y le hizo una señal hacía arriba, este entendió en el acto y como Rey seguia aferrada a su cuello la tomó en brazos y fue hacia un lateral de la cafetería donde estaba un pequeño jardín que la separaba de la posada de Maz.

Cruzó un camino empedrado hasta llegar a unas escaleras que subió sin detenerse, abrió la puerta del departamento sin soltarla pues esta permanecía sin llave casi siempre, dejó a Rey en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Rey mírame.

Poco a poco aflojó el abrazo pero no lo soltó del todo, le acarició la mejilla y el cabello, lo veía de nuevo tratando de encontrar en el atractivo hombre que tenía frente a ella al muchacho que se había marchado hacía ya tantos años. 

\- ¿Que le pasó a mi Ben?

\- Soy yo Rey.

\- Cambiaste mucho, casi no puedo reconocerte físicamente, pero se que eres tú, el corazón me lo dice.

Ben le tocó también las mejillas y la naricilla llena de pecas y sin poder resistirse le delineó los labios con suavidad, era ella a quien había visto cuando lo habían herido y por meses había estado obsesionado con eso pero ahora la felicidad que sentía al tenerla enfrente era inmensa.

\- Tu también cambiaste mucho pero te reconocí cuando te vi pasar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Afuera en un auto.

\- Por eso no te vi.

\- Pasaste corriendo ¿Por qué Rey?

La pregunta puso nerviosa a la chica que se empezó a retorcer los dedos sin saber cómo responder.

\- ¿Rey?

\- Es que Finn me estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿Quien es Finn?

\- El chico moreno que entró a la cafetería detrás de mi, él trabaja para mí abuelo y lo manda a seguirme.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Si, es muy controlador.

\- ¿Acaso eres muy rebelde Rey?

\- ¡No! Yo...trato de portarme lo mejor que puedo pero...

\- ¿Pero que?

\- ¡Te extrañaba mucho Ben! - Rey volvió a abrazarlo y por la posición en la que estaban sentados ella quedó sobre sus piernas - ¡Y varías veces me escapé para buscarte!

\- ¿Rey por qué...?

\- ¡Pero no te encontraba!

Ben la abrazó de nuevo al escuchar el sollozo y la dejó desahogarse en su hombro hasta que se tranquilizó.

\- Lo siento mucho Rey, si lo hubiera sabido...

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí? - preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No pude hacerlo.

\- Yo te esperaba en el instituto y te busque...

\- Perdóname.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- A un seminario pero...

\- ¿Eres sacerdote? - el susto en sus ojos y la palidez de sus mejillas lo hizo sonreír y empezó a secar sus lágrimas.

\- ¡No! Un mes después de que llegué ahí me escapé.

Rey que había estado reteniendo la respiración cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio sin ver la sonrisa de Ben.

\- Me alegro, no te imagino como un sacerdote.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eres demasiado... - abrió los ojos y lo observó con atención.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Atractivo... viril.

Bajó los ojos avergonzada y se sonrojó más al darse cuenta que estaba sentada en sus piernas, se levantó rápidamente y se alejó un par de metros.

\- Lo siento yo... - Rey miró a la puerta pensando seriamente en escapar

\- No te disculpes.

Ben se levantó también y le tendió la mano la cual ella aceptó con timidez, la observó con atención y vio con alegría que seguía conservando el obsequio que le había dado hacía tantos años.

\- Sigues usando el collar - tocó el camafeo en forma de rosa y Rey lo abrió para mostrarle la mariposa que descansaba dentro, como si estuviera dormida.

\- Nunca me lo he quitado.

\- Creo que es hora de liberarla - abrió por completo el camafeo y lo quitó para que la mariposa descansara en el pecho de su dueña dónde pareció cobrar vida.

Rey lo miro y él se dió cuenta que el vínculo que compartía con ella seguía ahí, tan fuerte como antes, levantó una mano para acariciar la suave mejilla sonrojada y se deleitó en el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

\- Yo... tengo que irme - esa mirada la ponía nerviosa y su mano acariciandole el rostro le hacían temblar las piernas.

\- ¡Espera! - la detuvo cuando ella se dió la vuelta para irse - ¿Puedo verte otra vez?

Rey asíntio feliz y él alcanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella corriera a la puerta y se fuera.

\- ¡Esta tarde en el lago de Maz! - no sabía si lo había escuchado pero iría a esperaría, quería saber si lo que había sentido era real o era solo la emoción de verla de nuevo convertida en una hermosa mujer.

Cuando había decidido volver a Coruscant después de la última misión había sido por ella, no podía olvidar el rostro que había visto cuando lo habían herido y durante casi un año estuvo obsesionado con eso, hasta ese día.

Se había quedado en el auto pensando la manera de buscarla cuando ella pasó corriendo, solo fue un segundo pero recordó el rostro que vio antes de perder el sentido.

\- Eras tú Rey.

Se acercó a la ventana y la vió caminar apresurada calle abajo, se dio cuenta que seguía teniendo el camafeo en la mano, fue entonces que vió que ambas le temblaban cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, se rió de si mismo al darse cuenta que no era tan inmune a los encantos femeninos como el pensaba.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?

Estaba distraido pensando en ella cuando un auto que llegó lo puso en alerta pues quién salió del el era a quien menos quería ver, suspiró y bajó a la cafetería, era mejor terminar eso cuánto antes.

En otro punto de la pequeña ciudad Hux y Poe tenían una acalorada discusión.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Holdo que Ben está aquí?

\- ¡Ya Hux no me grites! No pensé que...

El pelirrojo había pasado por su mascota de camino al departamento de Poe y este le había dicho a la asistente de Leia que Ben estaba en Coruscant, Hux no había podido evitarlo y por eso ahora lo estaba increpando.

\- ¡Ese es el problema Poe, que nunca piensas, ella le va a decir a Leia y no sabemos si Ben quiere verla o no!

\- ¡Es su madre!

\- ¡Si! ¡La misma que lo envío lejos sin permitir que se despidiera de nadie!

Poe recordó eso y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento.

\- Esperemos que él no se moleste con nosotros.

\- No lo creo, estaba muy ocupado abrazando a Rey como para reparar en algo más, ni siquiera nos saludó.

\- ¿Acaso es envidia lo que escucho en tu voz Poe?

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó él moreno pero al ver la mirada de Hux se retractó - bueno si, tal vez un poco.

\- Me voy y por favor date un baño por qué si pareces un vagabundo.

Hux salió rápidamente del departamento sin darle tiempo a Poe de protestar y este que alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el cristal de la venta hizo un gesto de desagrado y fue a hacer lo que ya le habían ordenado dos veces en el mismo día.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leia había recibido la llamada de Holdo y no había dudado ni un segundo en ir a ver por ella misma si era cierto o no que Ben estaba en la en Coruscant, más concretamente en la cafetería. Bajó rápidamente del auto y entró buscandolo con la mirada, pero solo estaban tres desconocidos y las dos chicas que ella suponía eran quienes iban a hacerse cargo del negocio, estaba por preguntar por él cuando un movimiento llamó su atención.

Ben estaba en la puerta lateral de la cafetería observando a Leia, seguia igual que siempre, con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, el gesto serio, toda una princesa del decoro.

Se observaron como dos contendientes hasta que ella dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo.

\- Senadora, al parecer aquí las noticias siguen corriendo rápido, no hace ni una hora que llegué.

Las palabras llegaron hasta Leia como un golpe directo a sus esperanzas de que Ben hubiera olvidado todos los años de abandono que había sufrido por su culpa y ella había sido muy ingenua al pensar que la iba a recibir feliz.

\- Hijo.

Kaydel, Rose y los tres hombres sintieron la tensión en el ambiente y prefirieron salir a la calle para darles privacidad y aunque Ben no lo consideraba necesario no dijo nada pues esperaba que esa charla no durara mucho.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó hozco al sentír la mirada de su madre sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien como podrás ver - fue a la barra a servirse café pues aunque evitaba consumir bebidas embriagantes la tentación de tomarse una botella de whiskey era fuerte en ese momento.

El silencio que siguió a eso era pesado, Leia observaba a Ben tratando de encontrar al muchacho que había sido pero se dió cuenta con dolor que ya no estaba.

Ben se dió cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por segunda vez ese día, la única diferencia era que Rey lo había mirado con esperanza y anhelo y Leia lo hacía con tristeza.

\- ¿Te decepciona lo que vez?

\- ¡No! Es que... ¿Hijo podemos hablar sin discutir?

\- ¿Quien está discutiendo Senadora?

\- ¿Podras algun día olvidar todos los errores que cometí contigo Ben?

\- Pero Senadora usted nuca comete errores solo hace lo que su infinita sabiduría le dicta.

El sarcasmo le dolió tanto que Leia perdió los estribos y gritó olvidando su intención de hablar con él de manera tranquila.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Se que me equivoqué y lo he lamentado durante muchos años Ben, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento con toda el alma de haberte alejado de mi por qué tú eres lo que yo más...!

\- ¡No! ¡No lo digas por qué no es cierto!

\- ¡Si...!

\- ¡Si me hubieras querido, si hubieras sentido aunque sea un poco de cariño por mi no me hubieras ignorado como lo hiciste cuando más te necesitaba!

\- Se que no debí enviarte con Luke al...

\- ¡No estoy hablando de eso Senadora, su abandono viene de mucho más atrás.

Leia no pudo refutar ese reclamo pues era verdad.

\- Aunque no lo creas te amo hijo solo que me di cuenta muy tarde de lo equivocada que estaba - se acercó a Ben para tocarlo pero este retrocedió evitando el contacto - espero que algún día me des la oportunidad de resarcir mis errores.

\- Es demasiado tarde Senadora, ya no soy aquel niño que lo único que quería era el afecto de su madre.

Leia asíntio y salió de la cafetería con la mirada baja sin ver el dolor en los ojos de Ben que aunque no lo admitiera le dolía no ser capaz de capaz de olvidar todo y ceder al deseo de abrazar a su madre, se quedó viendo la taza de café ya frío y dió un golpe con el puño en la barra.

\- ¿Jefe estas bien? - Cardo se acercó a él con cautela pues Ben no se había dado cuenta que todos habían entrado de nuevo a la cafetería.

\- Si ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - preguntó viendo a las dos chicas que entraron y siguieron limpiando y acomodando las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Nos vamos a hacer cargo de este negocio - respondió Rose con la curiosidad desbordando sus ojos, para ellas que conocían a Ben hacía ya varios años siempre había sido un enigma, callado, hosco, inalcanzable.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quien es la chica, quien es la señora, quien eres tú?

Ben vio a Rose que estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

\- Esas son muchas preguntas Tico.

\- Pues empieza a responder Ben Solo o Kylo Ren o como sea que te llames.

\- Esa chica es lo más importante para mí en este mundo, la señora es Leia Skywalker, mi madre y mi nombre es Ben Solo.

\- ¿Ellas es la senadora Skywalker?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y es tu madre?

\- Si.

La cara de sorpresa de Rose era de risa pero Ben no se sentía con ganas de reír.

\- ¿Que hacia un príncipe como tú en el ejército?

\- Yo no soy un príncipe kaydel.

\- Podrías serlo, tiene el porte.

\- Me voy, las veo luego.

\- ¿A dónde...vas?

La pregunta de kaydel quedó en el aire pues Ben ni siquiera volteo a verlas y los tres hombres que habían permanecido en silencio salieron tras él que ya estaba en el auto y lo había puesto en marcha.

\- ¿A dónde vamos jefe? 

\- Al lago Cardo.

\- ¿Podremos acampar?

\- Si quieres solo que en estás fechas hay muchas personas acampando y les será difícil encontrar un buen lugar, yo voy a dormir en la cabaña, pero por lo pronto los quiero lejos de mi por la tarde.

\- Como tú ordenes jefe.

Llegaron al lago en poco tiempo y Ben se bajó del auto para respirar el dulce y fresco aroma del agua y del aire, en verdad había extrañado eso.

\- Que quietud - Ap'lek veía con atención a todos lados buscando posibles sitios estratégicos para acampar mientras Ushar iba levantando ramas secas para usarlas como leños.

\- ¡Ya lo dije, lejos! - les dijo Ben a los tres con un dedo amenazador y sacando su maleta del auto los dejó a la orilla del lago y caminó hacia la cabaña que se veía escondida entre los árboles.

Las mejoras que Maz había hecho en la pequeña vivienda eran visibles, buscó una habitación y se encerró para tener privacidad, soltó su maleta en cualquier lado y se dejó caer en la cama pensando en el rostro pecoso de ojos verdes.

\- Estás hermosa Rey - murmuró con una gran sonrisa y si se hubiera visto en un espejo en ese momento habría entendido lo que le había dicho aquella anciana de Kashyyyk hacía ya tantos años, estaba sonriendo con los ojos - muy, muy hermosa.

Recordó la sensación que sintió cuando la abrazó y la reacción en su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, se levantó apresurado y agitado de la cama 

\- Soy un pervertido, necesito una ducha de agua fría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey también había llegado a la mansión de su abuelo y fue corriendo a buscar a su Nanni que leía un libro en su sala privada.

\- ¡Nanni, Nanni! 

\- ¡Niña baja la voz o el ogro te va a escuchar!

\- Lo siento Nanni - dijo Rey en un susurro, había empezado a decirle así cuando se habían ido a Varykino y aún lo hacía.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de felicidad?

\- Pues...- Rey bailaba alrededor de Phasma sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Ya por favor dime!

\- ¡Volvió Nanni, Ben volvió!

\- ¿Que?

\- ¡Si! ¡Y está guapísimo y...y!

\- ¿Hablaste con él?

Rey asíntio con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

\- ¿Y...? 

\- ¡Dijo que me quiere ver otra vez, que me espera en el lago de Maz!

\- ¿Y tú quieres ir? Claro que quieres ir, tus ojitos me lo dicen, hacía muchos años que no los veía brillar así.

\- ¿Puedo ir Nanni? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? 

Phasma sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Rey, hacía tanto que no la veía así de feliz que bien valían la pena un par de gritos del viejo con tal de que esa sonrisa siguiera en el rostro pecoso.

\- Está bien ¿A qué hora quieres irte?

\- No se, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda antes de que vuelva a irse.

\- Voy a preparar una canasta para un pícnic y le diré al ogro que vamos a ir a acampar.

\- ¡Gracias Nanni! - Rey abrazó a Phasma y corrió a su habitación a darse un baño y a elegir lo que se pondría.

\- Ben - tomó el dije en su mano y lo apretó con el corazón acelerado, recordó el beso que le había dado y se pasó los dedos por la mejilla pero enseguida se reprochó por ilusionarse.

\- Soy tonta, debe haber alguna mujer por ahí que le interese pero no importa hoy es mío.

Lo que no sabía es que ella era esa mujer por la que Ben suspiraba en ese momento.

Después de darse un baño y ponerse ropa cómoda Ben fue a la orilla del lago y pudo ver varias tiendas de campaña regadas por la orilla y algunos niños jugando, Cardo y los otros también habían encontrado un lugar y pudo verlos lago adentro tratando de pescar algo para la comida seguramente.

Sabía que era aún muy temprano para que Rey llegara pero decidió quedarse ahí a esperarla y estaba por sentarse en el pasto cuando escuchó un auto acercarse y las voces de un hombre y una mujer que reconoció aunque solo la había escuchado una vez, era Phasma, quiso voltear pero esperó hasta que escuchó el auto alejarse, solo entonces soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, dió media vuelta y la miró.

Y fue su perdición, lo que había sentido al verla unas horas antes era tan real como el acelerado latir de su corazón en ese momento, había quedado preso en una vorágine de sentimientos demasiado intensos y abrumadores pero estaba feliz, al fin había llegado lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

\- Rey - la sonrisa que le dio era tan tierna que Phasma que lo estaba observando con atención sonrio para si, ante ellas estaba un hombre completamente enamorado.

Rey impulsiva cómo siempre corrió a abrazarlo y el la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo para dar vueltas con ella.

\- Tenía miedo de que ya no estuvieras.

Ben entendió su temor y la bajó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez que tenga que ir a algún lado te lo diré.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? 

\- Todavía no se - respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa - depende de lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¡Niña no lo presiones! - phasma reprendió a Rey y se acercó a saludar a Ben.

\- Señorita Phasma ¿Cómo está?

\- Ben Solo, que bueno que volviste, alguien aquí te extrañó mucho.

\- ¡Nanni! - las mejillas de Rey estaban en un constante estado de sonrojo y sentía que la cara le ardía. Ben sonrió y le tocó la nariz.

\- Yo también la extrañé mucho - le respondió a Phasma pero sin dejar de mirar a Rey.

\- ¿Te alojas en la cabaña? - la Nanni dejo la canasta del pícnic junto a las demás cosas.

\- Tengo mis cosas ahí pero ustedes pueden quedarsela yo acamparé.

\- Ya veremos eso más tarde, por ahora me iré ahí a tomar mi almuerzo, ustedes se pueden quedar aquí.

\- ¿No te quedas con nosotros Nanni?

\- No mi niña, ustedes tienen mucho que platicar.

\- Gracias - la Nanni le sonrió a Ben y se fue a la con una canasta y su bolso dejándolos solos y este no pudo resistirse a abrazar a Rey de nuevo.

\- Llegué a pensar que no vendrías.

\- Yo...quería verte de nuevo.

\- Ven, vamos a sentarnos y me platicas que es lo que has hecho durante todos estos años.

Dejaron las cosas para acampar y la canasta del pícnic y fueron a sentarse junto a un enorme árbol.

\- Nada interesante Ben, después de que te fuiste mi abuelo me envió a Varykino con la Nanni y apenas volvimos hace unos días.

\- ¿A Varykino?

\- Si, estudiaba en un colegio ahí. ¿Y tú?

Ben tomó la mano de Rey y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella que eran mucho más pequeños.

\- Después de que me fui de aquí solo estuve un mes en el seminario y me escapé.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sucedió algo que después te contaré, pero me fui de ahí sin nada, solo llevaba unos cuantos créditos y un libro que me regalaron.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- A Kashyyyk.

\- ¿Tan lejos?

\- Era necesario.

\- ¿Por qué no me escribiste Ben?

Al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Rey, la atrajo a su costado.

\- Lo pensé, pero ¿Que le escribes a una niña de siete años? ¿Cómo le dices que no vas a volver?

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto Ben!

\- Y yo a ti, creeme, fue muy doloroso para mi irme de aquí sin poder despedirme de ti, y estaba pasando por un mal momento también.

\- Recuerdo que tenías el brazo lastimado.

\- Si.

\- ¿Fue por rescatarme verdad?

\- Rey, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo, tu eras... eres muy importante para mí.

Rey no reprimió más las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo de nuevo y lo hizo, aunque fue un poco incómodo por la posición en la que estaban sentados, se quedaron así un buen rato, solo abrazados sin hablar, hasta que Ben fue consiente de cierta parte de la anatomía de Rey que se aplastaba contra su pecho, suspiró profundamente mientras la apartaba con suavidad.

\- Vamos a caminar - se levantó y le dió la mano para ayudarla pero no la soltó, caminó con ella por la orilla del lago hablando de muchas cosas, hasta que los celos que Ben no sabía que tenía salieron a flote cuando Rey le contó de un chico del colegio que la pretendía.

\- ¿Te pidió que fueras su novia? - se detuvo y le apretó la mano sin darse cuenta.

\- Si pero es muy pretencioso y le dije que no, de hecho un día le di un puntapié por qué quiso abrazarme y besarme.

\- ¿Que?

\- Bueno es que yo no quería - respondió Rey sin ver la expresión asesina de Ben - así que lo golpeé y salí corriendo, después supe que había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos y le tire un vaso de gaseosa encima ¿Estuvo mal? - preguntó apenada al ver la mirada de enojo que tenía el hombre a su lado.

\- ¡Claro que no! Si yo hubiera estado ahí le doy un puñetazo.

\- Yo se lo di, antes de bañarlo con la gaseosa - confesó avergonzada - y la mano me estuvo doliendo varios días, pero valió la pena, quiero que mi primer beso sea especial y no con cualquiera.

Al escuchar eso el instinto de posesión de Ben alcanzó niveles estratofericos y sonrió para si mismo, el también quería que su primer beso fuera especial, con ella. Sin decir nada dió la vuelta y fue de regreso a dónde habían estado antes sin soltarle la mano.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No, estaba pensando en algo que quiero hacer.

\- ¿Que?

\- Cuando me decida tu serás la primera en saberlo.

\- Está bien ¿Vamos a comer?

\- Vamos.

Ya era bastante tarde pues por la emoción de estar juntos ambos se habían olvidado de la comida pero comieron recordando la primera vez que se habían visto y entre la charla y las risas la noche los sorprendió y Ben montó la tienda de campaña mientras Rey buscaba lo necesario para hacer una fogata, cuando terminaron dejaron todo listo y fueron a la cabaña a buscar a la Nanni.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Phasma al verlos llegar en silencio.

\- De maravilla - respondieron los dos, la sonrisa de ambos era radiante.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Señorita Phasma?

\- Solo Phasma Ben, me haces sentir vieja.

\- Está bien, Phasma ¿Se van a quedar aquí o en el lago?

\- Yo me voy a quedar aquí con Maz que viene en camino, ustedes pueden quedarse en el lago.

El corazón de Rey se detuvo y Ben sintió que se ahogaba.

\- Pero...

\- ¿No quieren estar más tiempo juntos?

\- Bueno, si...¿Está segura?

\- Confío en ti Ben.

\- Gracias.

\- Voy por mi pijama - Rey corrió para ir a la tienda dónde había dejado su cosas pero Ben la detuvo.

\- Ya está muy oscuro, yo voy.

Cuando el salió Rey abrazó a Phasma emocionada.

\- ¡Nanni! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

\- No tienes que decírmelo, se te nota.

\- ¿Estás segura de que me puedo quedar con él en el lago?

\- Confío en él, en ti no mucho la verdad.

\- ¡Nanni!

\- Te conozco mariposita, además él tiene esa mirada.

\- ¿Cuál mirada?

\- Esa mirada de hombre protector, se que puedo confiar en él.

\- Gracias Nanni, te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, pero no abuses.

\- Te lo prometo.

Phasma ya no respondió por qué Ben entró con las cosas de Rey y esta fue al baño a cambiarse.

\- Gracias Phasma.

\- Cuidala Ben, no le hagas daño o te voy a cazar como a un pato.

\- Lo haré, no es mi intención lástimarla.

\- Es muy joven aún.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- No mucho por lo que veo.

\- Yo...

\- Te pediría que esperes un poco para decirle lo que sientes pero creo que la paciencia no es lo tuyo.

\- Puedo tener mucha paciencia creeme.

\- ¿En ésto?

Ben no respondió y suspiró dándole una sonrisa torcida a Phasma.

\- Ya lo decía yo ¿Por qué volviste?

\- Por ella.

La respuesta fue tan rápida que Phasma no tuvo dudas de la sinceridad de Ben y no le quedó más opcion que creer que esos dos en realidad estaban destinados a estar juntos pues Rey también había estado esperando años por él.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

\- ¿Conquistarla, enamorarla?

\- ¿Acaso estás ciego? Ben, esa niña creé que el sol sale y se esconde por tí.

\- Pensaba que me había olvidado.

Phasma se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

\- Nunca lo hizo, aquel afecto que sentía por ti cuando era niña creció junto con ella hasta convertirse en amor, por eso te pido que tengas paciencia, para que procese todo lo que está sintiendo.

\- Está bien, prometo no apresurarme... mucho.

Rey salió del baño con un pijama con estampado de mariposas azules que hizo sonreír a Ben, este le pidió que lo esperara un momento y fue a la habitación por unas cosas. Maz llegó cuando ellos ya se iban y solo les dijo adiós con la mano.

Unas sombras junto a la tienda asustaron a Rey que se aferró al brazo de Ben pero un momento después reconoció a los hombres de la cafetería aunque solo los había visto de pasada.

\- Disculpenos señorita, no quisimos asustarla, Teniente.

Ben entendió al momento y se alejó con Cardo no sin antes acariciar la mejilla a la chica.

\- Esperame un momento.

Ella entró a la tienda pensando en lo que había escuchado, Ben era Teniente, eso quería decir que estaba o había estado en el ejército.

\- ¿Que pasa Cardo?

\- Encontramos al chico que la perseguía en la cafetería merodeando - con el gesto del hombre a la tienda dónde estaba Rey Ben entendió lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Donde está?

\- Amordazado junto a su compañero a un par de metros de nuestra tienda, Ushar los está vigilando ¿Que hacemos con ellos?

\- Dejenlos así hasta mañana, los sueltan al amanecer y los escoltan fuera de aquí.

\- Si señor.

Ben volvió a la tienda y Ap'lek que estaba haciendo guardia a un metro se fue en silencio dejandolo a solas con Rey.

Ella asomó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos y cuando lo vio salió de la tienda.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Nada, todo está bien.

\- ¿Quienes son ellos Ben?

\- Es una historia muy larga.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que encienda la fogata?

\- No, me gusta así - Rey observó el reflejo de la luna en el lago - en Varykino también hay lagos y yo solía sentarme en la orilla a pensar.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En ti, tu ocupabas la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, soñaba mucho contigo Ben.

\- Lo siento Rey.

\- No lo sientas, tu y Nanni Phasma han sido lo único bueno en mi vida.

\- Tu también has sido lo único bueno en mi vida, cuando me fui de aquí, lo que más me dolió fue no poder despedirme de ti y en el momento que más perdido me sentí tú fuiste quién me dió la fuerza que necesitaba.

¿Que fue lo que te hizo huir del seminario.

Ben se sentó en el pasto y le dió la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

\- Tuve un altercado con mi tío y me fue imposible seguir ahí, además no tengo vocación para el sacerdocio, me fui por la noche con la ayuda de otro sacerdote y el fue quien me aconsejó ir a Kashyyyk.

\- ¿Un sacerdote te ayudó a escapar?

\- ¿Si, la verdad es que le debo mucho, prácticamente me salvó, fue el único que entendió mi sufrimiento.

Rey le tomó le apretó mano y se recostó en su hombro.

\- Viajé por un par de días o más no recuerdo bien pero al llegar a Kashyyyk me di cuenta que tenía que desprenderme del pasado, ese día decidí dejar de ser Ben Solo pero tu recuerdo vino a mi mente y decidí dejar de serlo solo hasta que te volviera a ver, por muchos años no usé ese nombre.

Rey lo vio a los ojos y se dió cuenta que era sincero pero recordó que las chicas de la cafetería lo habían llamado Ben y sintió celos.

\- Pero las chicas en la cafetería...

\- Ah, descubrieron mi verdadero nombre por error y solo ellas me llaman así aunque se los prohibí muchas veces.

\- ¿Son tus... amigas?

Ben pudo escuchar los celos en la voz de Rey y se sintió feliz.

\- Más bien conocidas.

\- ¿Dónde las conociste?

\- Las ayudamos a escapar de Hays Minor.

\- ¿Estás en el ejército? 

\- Si.

Rey le soltó la mano y se levantó para acercarse a la orilla del lago.

\- Te irás de nuevo.

Era una afirmación llena de tristeza y Ben se acercó a ella pero se quedó a su espalda.

\- Si, por ahora solo estoy de permiso pero he estado pensando en pedir mi retiro definitivo.

\- ¿Y a dónde irás?

\- Aún no se, eso depende mucho de lo que pase en estos días.

Rey volteó para quedar frente a él, la luz de la luna le permitió ver su expresión y un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios cuando le tomó la cara con su mano.

\- Ben.

El susurro llegó hasta él que le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla, ella le puso las manos en el pecho por qué no sabía que hacer con ellas, estaba temblando y deseando que pasará lo que creía que estaba por pasar.

\- Ya no puedo resistirme más Rey.

El beso llegó suave como el vuelo de una mariposa, solo un roce de labios, Ben no quería asustarla y él estaba muy nervioso también, un gemido casi imperceptible salió de la garganta de Rey y una de sus manos subió al cuello de Ben que entendió el gesto y tomó sus labios con más impetu, le envolvió por completo la cintura y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su pecho.

Para Rey fue un momento mágico, todo lo que había soñado y más, se dejó llevar por el instinto y lo abrazó por la espalda con la mano que tenía libre para sentirlo más cerca de ella.

Ben también se dejo llevar y mordió suavemente los labios de Rey logrando que los separara, se deleitó en el dulce sabor de ese primer beso por un momento más y se fue separando poco a poco de ella hasta que solo se tocaban sus frentes.

Se sonrieron y siguieron abrazados sin querer moverse.

\- Creo que mejor te llevo a la cabaña con Phasma - murmuró Ben apesumbrado cuando sintió que su cuerpo despertaba ante el contacto con ella

\- ¡No! - Rey escondió el rostro en su cuello y se aferró nuevamente a él

\- Rey yo no...

\- Por favor no me apartes de tí.

\- No quiero apartarte de mi, es que...

Rey se alejó del él pálida y con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Estás comprometido, casado?

\- ¡No! - la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza y le habló al oído con suavidad - siempre he estado solo Rey, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- No podemos quedarnos solos en la tienda.

Ella no era tan ingenua como para no entender a qué se refería, afortunadamente la luz de la luna no reveló sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Nanni Phasma confía en ti.

\- No sé por qué, ni siquiera me conoce.

\- Por favor, si quieres nos ponemos quedar aquí afuera, no es necesario que duermas conmigo.

Ben casi se ahoga de nuevo al escuchar a Rey, con su inocencia se lo estaba poniendo más difícil, miró al cielo y pidió ayuda a la deidad para sobrevivir esa noche.

\- Está bien pero vamos a encender la fogata.

\- ¡Si!

La noche había empezado a refrescar y Rey se sentó junto al fuego, Ben al darse cuenta le puso una manta en los hombros y se sentó junto a ella, sentía que lo atraía como un imán, trató de resistir pero lo que sentía era más fuerte que él y se rindió.

La envolvió con ambos brazos y la besó en el cabello aspirando su aroma, ella lo abrazó también y recostó la cabeza en su pecho pensando que si eso era lo único que podía tener entonces lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Un extraño sonido la sobresaltó y se sorprendió más cuando Ben respondió también con otro sonido parecido.

\- ¿Que es significa eso? - preguntó confundida.

\- Es una forma de comunicación para cuando estamos en algun operativo.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Preguntan si quieres una bebida caliente y algo para cenar.

\- ¿Ellos cocinan?

\- Si, no te preocupes se les da bastante bien.

Un minuto después Ushar aparecía con dos tazas humeantes y un plato con pescado que le ofreció a Rey din decir nada y se fue por dónde había llegado.

Poco después llegaron Maz y Phasma y se sentaron junto a ellos, Ben saludó a la pequeña mujer y se quedaron charlando hasta que se dió cuenta que Rey se había quedado dormida.

Cuando las dos mujeres volvieron a la cabaña Ben llevó a Rey dentro de la tienda y la acostó para después cubrirla con las mantas.

\- Al parecer no soy tan noble como todos piensan - murmuró, tenía calor, se quitó el Jersey de cuello alto que traía y se acostó también pero tardó en dormirse y cuando despertó casi al amanecer se arrepintió de haberse quitado la prenda.

Lo primero que sintió Rey al despertar fue que estaba sobre algo cálido y no era presisamente una almohada y las almohadas no respiraban ni les latía el corazón de manera apresurada, cuando su mirada se enfocó se dió cuenta que estaba prácticamente sobre Ben con su mejilla apoyada en su pecho sobre su corazón.

Se apartó rápidamente despertando a Ben en el proceso y este se sentó también sujetando su cintura.

\- Rey.

\- Yo...no quería interrumpir tu sueño.

\- No importa, duermo muy poco.

\- Voy a ir a la cabaña.

\- Espera te acompaño - se puso el Jersey y Rey no pudo evitar mirar como se marcaban sus músculos, tragó saliva y salió de la tienda apresurada, el frío de la mañana tal vez le ayudara despejarse.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Si ¿Estarás aquí por la tarde? 

\- No.

\- ¿Te irás?

\- Voy a estar en la posada de Maz.

\- ¿Entonces no podré verte hoy de nuevo?

\- Me verás no te preocupes.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya lo verás pequeña, ya lo verás, anda entra.

Rey lo miró esperanzada y el cedió y le dió un corto beso en los labios entre abiertos, hubiera querido besarla más a fondo pero se dió cuenta que Phasma y Maz los espiaban por la ventana, le pellizcó la nariz y volvió al lago.

\- ¡Las ví y él también! Par de cotillas - les reclamó Rey cuando entró.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? - preguntó Maz con los brazos en jarras - ¿Pasan toda la noche juntos y solo un beso te da?

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que fue solo un beso Maz?

\- ¿Mariposita que hiciste?

\- Nada Nanni, mi virtud está intacta si eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- Y eso te molesta por lo que veo.

\- ¡Nanni!

Las dos mujeres rieron al ver el sonrojo de Rey y la dejaron escapar al cuarto de baño, cuando abrió su bolso encontró una nota con una caligrafía exelente que le causó envidia, y sonrió al ver la firma.

Ben se apresuró a desmontar la tienda, guardó todo y lo dejo listo para cuando Rey y Phasma fueran a buscarla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Que te pasa muchacho? Pareces fiera enjaulada.

\- Nada Maz.

Ben estaba en la posada esperando a que llegara la noche, le había dejado la nota a Rey diciendole que iría a verla pero las horas se le antojaban eternas.

\- ¿La extrañas verdad?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a verla?

\- Más tarde.

\- O más temprano mira - Maz señaló a la entrada y ahí estaba Rey agitada y sonriente.

Se encontraron a mitad del camino y el beso que ella había besperado desde la mañana llegó, está vez Ben no fue tan delicado, le tomó el rostro con las manos y Rey descubrió lo que era la pasión, el beso fue ardiente, demandante, se aferró a sus hombros y se dejo hacer. Después de un par de minutos él liberó sus labios y la llevó de la mano al jardín trasero de la posada para tener más privacidad.

\- Rey - se llevó su mano a los labios y le dió un beso en la palma - ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste otra vez?

\- No, Nanni Phasma me ayudó a salir.

\- Le voy a deber muchos favores a Phasma.

\- Ella es muy especial.

\- Me lo imagino, quisiera...

\- ¿Que?

\- Phasma me va a matar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto.

A Rey le encantaba sentir los labios de Ben en los suyos, le hacían sentir que flotaba, se abrazó a su cuello y respondió abriendo la boca para darle acceso, unos segundos después Ben tuvo que interrumpir el beso pues la respuesta de Rey le encendió la sangre.

\- Ben, esto que...

\- No temas, yo también lo siento.

\- ¿Que es?

\- Amor Rey, es amor y no sabes cuánto me alegra que seas tú.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de que seas tú.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- ¡Si! ¿Que vamos a hacer Ben? Mi abuelo no lo va a aceptar.

\- Aún no se, pero mientras se me ocurre algo tú y yo no nos vamos a separar.

Maz vio por la ventana como se abrazaban y sonrió, a veces el señor destino tenía un sentido del humor muy raro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un mes después.

-

\- Hola Maz.

\- Niña que haces aquí Ben está en la cabaña.

\- Lo se, quiero preguntarte algo?

\- ¿A ver dime qué pasa?

Rey se sentó junto a Maz y suspiró.

\- Ayer lo ví hablando con kaydel y Rose y estaba molesto.

\- ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¡No! Ya no - sonrió avergonzada.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que escuché algo sobre un cumpleaños y salió furioso de la cafetería.

\- ¡El cumpleaños!

\- ¿De quién?

\- ¿Pues de quién va ser? ¿De Ben niña!

\- No lo sabia ¿Cuándo es?

\- En dos días.

\- ¿Pero por qué está molesto?

\- No le gusta festejar supongo ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Después de todo eres su novia.

\- Lo haré, gracias Maz.

\- Mira ahí viene llegando.

\- ¿Mi amor que haces aquí? - Ben besó la frente de Rey y la abrazó.

\- Te extrañaba.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a caminar un poco.

\- ¿Que pasa Ben? Desde ayer te noto molesto.

\- No es contigo mi cielo, lo siento si te hice sentir mal.

\- No me gusta verte así.

Caminaron de la mano sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos alguien los espiaba.

\- Es por la fecha que se acerca.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños? Me lo dijo Maz - le confesó al ver su mirada.

\- Si.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta esa fecha?

\- No lo festejo desde que mis abuelos murieron.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La Senadora no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y me acostumbré a estar solo.

\- ¿Entonces si te hago una fiesta...?

\- ¡No por favor!

\- ¡Ben!

El se detuvo al ver a su madre bajar de su auto y caminar hacia ellos, no se había dado cuenta que caminaban en dirección a la hacienda de Leia.

\- Rey.

\- ¿Señora cómo está?

\- Dime Leia por favor - vio a su hijo y le sonrió - Ben.

\- Senadora.

\- En dos días es tu cumpleaños. 

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Quieres venír a comer a la hacienda? 

\- ¿Me está invitando a su casa Senadora?

\- Es tu casa Ben.

Rey podía sentir la tensión entre madre e hijo pero no dijo nada solo le apretó la mano a Ben.

\- La casa de la cual me sacó hace once años.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Ben - la voz de Rey lo tranquilizó y prefirió volver a la posada para no seguir discutiendo con su madre.

\- Lo siento pero ese día tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

Leía apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Rey antes de que Ben prácticamente la arrastrara tras el de regreso. Amilyn bajo del auto, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

\- Mi hijo me odia.

\- No te odia, solo está molesto.

\- Y yo soy la culpable.

\- En parte puedo entenderlo Leia.

\- Lo se, lo dejé solo muchas veces pensando que había cosas más importantes.

\- ¡Ben espera!

Se detuvo casi al llegar a la cafetería.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, está bien, si no quieres festejar lo entiendo, ¿Pero puedo darte un obsequio? 

\- Rey el único obsequio que quiero eres tú.

Entraron a la cafetería a esperar a Phasma y como Ben recibió una llamada dejó a Rey a solas con Kaydel y Rose.

\- Chicas necesito ayuda.

\- ¿De que se trata? - preguntó Rose emocionada.

\- De un regalo de cumpleaños.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos días después..

Ben llegó a la cabaña esperando encontrar a Rey pero todo estaba en silencio, y volvió a leer la nota que le había dejado con Maz, bajó del auto y una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos, se apresuró a entrar con el temor de encontrar a una multitud esperando para gritar "sorpresa" pero afortunadamente eso no pasó.

\- ¿Rey?

Siguió el sonido de la música hasta la habitación y cuando entró lo que se encontró casi le provoca un infarto.

En el centro de la habitación estaba Rey visiblemente nerviosa y con las mejillas de un escarlata intenso pero no fue eso lo que casi lo mata de la impresión si no su ropa o la escases de ella pues lo que tenía puesto difícilmente entraba en esa categoría.

\- ¿Que..? - tragó saliva tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden pero era imposible pues la transparente bata si así se podía llamar a lo que traía puesto dejaba ver todo, sus pechos coronados por botones de color rosa, la estrecha cintura y el breve trozo de encaje también transparente que cubría su monte de Venus, su exitacion crecía por segundos y su miembro también.

Rey no sabía que pensar de la expresión de Ben y sé sintió aún más nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban y estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

\- Ben yo...

\- ¿Por qué? - se acercó a ella y le tomó el mentón con los dedos.

\- Tu...me dijiste que el único regalo que querías...era yo.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor no me rechazes.

\- ¡Mi amor! - Ben tomó a la temblorosa chica en sus brazos - jamás podría rechazarte.

\- ¿Te gusta? - ella lo vio a los ojos con la inseguridad pintada en el rostro.

\- Estás hermosa Rey, hermosa.

Ben empezó a bailar con ella en un inteto de tranquilizarla pues podía sentír como temblaba.

\- Te amo Ben.

Él ya no podía reprimirse más, ese deseo de estar con Rey piel con piel, de formar parte de su ser, de hacerla suya se había apoderado de su voluntad, ella era la mujer que su corazón había elegido hacía tantos años aunque el no lo supiera, ahora entendía por qué no pudo estar con otras, por qué el simple hecho de tocar a otra mujer le causaba repulsión, su amor ya tenía dueña.

Ella seguía abrazandolo con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho y se movía junto con él al compás de la música.

\- Rey.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no hubo necesidad de palabras, Ben tomó de los labios de Rey ese beso que le daba todo, el suave suspiro con el que ella se entregó se perdió en sus labios, Rey había esperado ese momento desde del día que se habían encontrado en la cafetería y respondió con timidez pero también con amor y eso fue lo que terminó de conquistar el corazón de él.

Se separaron un momento para mirarse nuevamente y volvieron a unir sus labios esta vez con más pasión, con más ardor, los labios separados de Rey le permitieron a Ben explorar la dulzura de su boca y sus lenguas se unieron en un baile sensual y provocativo que los marcó con fuego ambos, toda la espera había valido la pena, poco a poco el beso se volvió más exigente, más apasionado.

Se besaron por largo tiempo mientras Ben recorría el esbelto cuerpo con sus manos y se saciaba en la dulce respuesta de Rey que se volvió más atrevida y soltó los botones de la camisa con manos temblorosas para sentir la piel ardiente del hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos como ella tanto había soñado. Ben se separó un poco para que pudiera respirar y unos segundos después volvió a apoderarse de los labios húmedos que lo llamaban entre jadeos.

Rey pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Ben y sus senos casi desnudos se aplastaron contra el fuerte pecho provocando que sus endurecidos pezones le dolieran, él también los sintió y con una de sus manos deshizo el nudo de la transparente bata para después tocar las tensas cumbres con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus labios para verla a los ojos.

\- Te amo Rey - le susurró antes de despojarla por completo de la bata para recostarla en la cama, era la más hermosa imagen que hubiera visto, una pequeña venus con piel de porcelana, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y los ojos brillantes por la pasión, era la belleza del amor y era solo de él.

Se despojó rápidamente de su ropa y al sentír la mirada de Rey sobre su miembro exitado este se endureció aún más, las ganas de sumergirse en su cremosa humedad eran inmensas pero lo era más su amor por ella.

Rey sentía el centro de su ser arder, las pequeñas bragas de encaje estaban húmedas y los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo le impedían respirar con normalidad, síntio miedo y exitacion por igual al ver a Ben desnudo, fuerte, musculoso, perfecto, sus ojos nublados por el deseo la abrazaban, el miembro viril en todo su esplendor reclamando atención atrapó su mirada y estiró la mano para tocarlo, era seda sobre acero, se pasó la lengua por los labios secos lo cual terminó con el auto control de él que se recostó sobre ella reclamando sus labios en un beso ardiente que la hizo olvidar todo lo que no fuera ese hombre y ese momento.

\- ¿Rey estás segura de ésto? - preguntó él entre beso y beso, estaba al límite de su resistencia.

\- Quiero ser tuya.

\- Ya no habrá marcha atrás.

\- Lo se, te amo.

\- Rey...

\- Hazme el amor Ben.

\- Si te hago el amor ahora, serás mía para siempre.

\- Eso es lo que quiero.

El beso que siguió a esas palabras fue un beso de posesión pura por ambas partes, las manos de Rey recorrieron el cuerpo de Ben con la seguridad de ser la mujer elegida por él, lo tocó, lo besó así como él lo hacía con ella, cuando sintió una de sus piernas entre las suyas por instinto las abrió para recibirlo ahí en ese lugar que estaba reservado solo para él.

La breve ropa interior de encaje sucumbió en las manos de Ben que sin paciencia la rasgó y la hizo a un lado, el miembro viril se acunó en la ardiente humedad que lo esperaba palpitando de deseo.

\- Rey yo...

\- No te detengas por favor Ben.

\- No lo haré pero... no quiero lastimarte.

Rey lo besó de nuevo pasando una de sus piernas por su cintura haciéndole rendirse al deseo, Ben tomó el control del beso y después de unos minutos de saquear la miel de su boca descendió por el esbelto cuello mordiendo y succionando con suavidad, haciéndola gemir, siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pechos que también fueron acariciados, tomó entre sus labios uno de los pezones y lo succionó mientras el otro lo acariciaba con sus dedos, Rey gemia sin control, desesperada, Ben podía sentír en su miembro la humedad de ese rincón escondido, inexplorado, vírgen.

Se apoyó en una mano mientras le sujetaba la cintura con la otra y la penetró poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cuando traspasó la delgada barrera de la virginidad de Rey ambos gemian por la sensación de ardor y dolor que les provocaba esa primera vez, a Rey la invasión a su cuerpo le dolió pero el placer que sintió después lo compensó todo y Ben apoyó su frente con la de ella mientras su miembro masculino era envuelto en un guante de seda.

\- Rey...te amo.

Secó con sus labios una solitaria lágrima que bajaba por la sien de Rey y después de darle un momento para que se acostumbrara a su miembro movió las caderas en ese baile instintivo y ancestral que ambos estaban empezando a descubrir, se besaron, se acariciaron, dieron y tomaron.

Poco a poco Ben fue aumentando el ritmo de las acometidas deleitándose en los suaves gemidos de Rey y cuando ella movió las caderas también para ir a su encuentro se olvidó de la delicadeza y dió rienda suelta a la pasión amándola con más intensidad, dándole todo de él.

\- ¡Ben yo...! - arqueó el cuerpo al sentir su interior contraerse por el placer.

\- Lo se mi amor, yo también lo siento.

Rey se aferró a su espalda y se entregó al orgasmo que llegó como una explosión mientras Ben regaba el vientre fértil con su semilla y tomaba en sus labios el grito de placer que ella le obsequió, fue una entrega completa que los marcó para siempre.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, Ben secó las lágrimas de Rey que seguía temblando aferrada a él.

\- ¿Mi amor te lastimé?

\- ¡No! 

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

\- Es que estoy feliz, no pensé que hacer el amor fuera así.

\- ¿Como si hubiéramos dejado de ser dos para convertirnos en uno sólo?

\- ¿Tu también lo sentiste?

\- Si y ahora eres mía Rey.

\- Y tú mío.

\- Siempre.

Le dió un último beso y se retiró de ella con cuidado pero se alarmó al ver el gesto de dolor que hacía.

\- ¡Mi amor...!

\- No pasa nada Ben, estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si mi amor, ven, abrazame.

\- Te amo tanto Rey.

\- Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma.

\- Espera un momento, no te muevas.

Ben se levantó de la cama y fue al baño por una toalla húmeda pero al ver restos de sangre en su miembro se aseo primero y después volvió con Rey que ya se había cubierto con la sábana.

Al verlo frente a ella desnudo se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar el placer que había sentido y cuando él hizo la sabana a un lado y se dió cuenta de sus intenciones trató de detenerlo pero no pudo.

\- ¡Ben no!

\- Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

El le separó las piernas con suavidad y limpió su intimidad de manera tierna, con mucho cuidado.

\- Me da mucha pena.

\- ¿Por qué? Ahora que eres mi mujer mi deber es cuidarte.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti Rey, por amarme.

Le dió un beso en uno de los muslos y fue al baño a dejar la toalla, después volvió y se acostó junto a ella tomándola en sus brazos.

\- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

\- Si, esta noche no pienso separarme de ti.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

\- Gracias.


	7. Efímero

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

-

-

Hacienda Exegol.

\- ¿Cómo que mi nieta no está?

Palpatine nunca se había preocupado por Rey, solo ahora que ya era prácticamente una mujer había pensado que podía sacar provecho si la comprometia con alguno de sus socios, pero en los últimos dos meses se escapaba casi todo los días con o sin la ayuda de Phasma a quien no podía despedir pues sospechaba de ella y era mejor tenerla cerca.

\- No señor, Phasma dice que no la ve hace ya un par de horas.

\- Manda al chico Finn a buscarla.

\- Si señor - el empleado se fue a cumplir la orden mientras Palpatine hacía una llamada.

\- ¿Señor? - la voz del otra lado de la línea respondió sabiendo quien le llamaba.

\- ¿Que has investigado?

\- Lo siento señor pero no hay registros de Ben Solo en ningún lado, parece que desapareció de la faz de la tierra el día que escapó del seminario de su tío.

\- ¿Entonces quien es el tipo qué esta en Coruscant?

\- Es lo que estoy tratando de investigar señor, pero la información parece estar blindada, es clasificada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si señor, al parecer es alguien importante.

Los improperios que lanzó Palpatine se escucharon por toda la casa y lo último que se escuchó fue un golpe y un cristal haciéndose añicos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lago de Maz.

La luz de la mañana empezaba a iluminar la habitación y un travieso rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas para dar directamente en el rostro de Rey, esta quiso moverse pero un par de fuertes brazos la mantuvieron en la posición en la que estaba.

\- Buenos días mi amor.

La voz ronca le produjo escalofríos y sus pezones que estaban pegados al torso de Ben se endurecieron.

\- Buenos días - se movió un poco y sintió en su vientre la dureza del miembro masculino, lo cual le provocó sensaciones que apenas estaba empezando a reconocer.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de él y con una de sus manos le acarició la ancha espalda.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Ben acariciandole la espalda también.

\- Bien, en realidad estoy mejor que nunca.

\- Pensé que lo había soñado todo Rey.

\- Y yo pensé que anoche me ibas a rechazar.

\- No soy tan noble, cuando te vi frente a mi tan hermosa me olvidé de todo.

\- Estaba tan nerviosa, tenía miedo que te molestaras conmigo.

\- No mi amor, al contrario, me sentí muy feliz y afortunado.

Rey lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar el sonrojo, Ben le acarició los labios que aún estaban inflamados por los besos de la noche anterior, el tenerla pegada a él tan suave y cálida hizo que su erección creciera más.

\- ¿Estás adolorida?

\- Un poco - respondió ella más sonrojada.

\- Lo siento mi amor, no quería lastimarte.

\- Me hiciste muy feliz Ben y yo quería ser tuya.

\- Tu también me hiciste muy feliz.

Ben pudo ver en los de Rey amor, deseo y algo más.

\- ¿Que pasa corazón?

\- ¿Podemos hacer el amor otra vez?

Ben no respondió pero se puso sobre ella, la besó y acarició, le dedicó especial atención a los pechos succionando los pezones por unos minutos hasta que ella estuvo húmeda de nuevo, solo entonces le separó las piernas y poco a poco la hizo suya de nuevo.

Rey sintió un poco de dolor pero no igual al de la primera vez, Ben la penetraba de manera lenta, muy pronto se olvidó de todo, como ya sabía lo que venía después se relajó, disfrutó de las caricias y los besos que Ben le daba, las acometidas lentas con las que le hacía el amor fueron aumentando de intensidad y no pudo evitar enterrarle las uñas en la espalda.

Él le retiró el cabello del rostro y la miró a los ojos.

\- Te amo Rey, más que a mí vida.

\- Yo también te amo Ben, no sabes cuánto.

La besó enredando su lengua con la de ella encendiendo más el fuego que los estaba quemando, después de un momento que pareció eterno liberó sus labios y fue dejando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello femenino, Rey también lo acariciaba pero el placer que sentía empezaba a ser tanto que lo soltó y se sujetó de las sábanas al sentir en su vientre la tensión acumulada.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que mi amor?

La respiración de ambos era agitada, irregular, y los gemidos se confundían.

\- Yo...yo...

Lo abrazó con las piernas y volvió a sujetarse de la ancha espalda mientras arqueaba el cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo, la calida humedad y las contracciones que apretaban su miembro enloquecieron a Ben a tal grado que penetró a Rey con más fuerza provocando que gritara por el placer que estába sintiendo, él atrapó los gritos en sus labios y derramó su simiente entre gemidos de placer también.

Después de un momento, cuando sus respiraciones volvian a la normalidad Ben apoyó la frente en el pecho Rey.

\- Me vuelves loco mi amor - le dijo con la voz aún agitada, se retiró con suavidad de ella y besó de nuevo sus senos antes de liberarla de su peso.

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- ¿Siempre es así?

\- No se, espero que sí, estar así, ser uno contigo es como tocar el cielo.

\- Soy tan feliz.

\- Yo también mi amor, yo también.

La mantuvo abrazada hasta que se durmió de nuevo, cuando estuvo seguro que no se despertaría se levantó de la cama con cuidado, buscó su móvil y salió de la habitación para llamar a Cardo.

\- ¿Jefe dónde estás? - pregunto el hombre sin saludar.

\- En la cabaña ¿Pasó algo?

\- El general llamó, quiere saber cómo va la misión.

\- ¡Rayos!

\- Jefe, odio decir esto pero...

\- Si, si, me lo dijiste.

\- Aún es tiempo para que le digas la verdad.

\- No Cardo, ese tiempo ya pasó, es demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

\- ¡No quiero perderla!

\- Está bien jefe, espero que sepas lo que haces, sabes que igual te apoyo y los demás también, aunque sea una locura.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya sabes, por cierto, andan buscando a Rey.

Ben suspiró, ya se imaginaba que habría problemas también por eso, pero ahora menos que nunca dejaría que lo separaran de ella.

\- ¿Quien la está buscando?

\- Finn y su pandilla de malandros, si no hubiéramos estado anoche en el café es seguro que destrozan todo.

\- Gracias por avisarme.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo jefe?

\- Si, el desayuno.

\- Al orden, marchando dos desayunos.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Como sabes que...? Olvídalo.

\- Te veo en un rato jefe.

\- ¿Está con él verdad? - Kaydel veía a Cardo con los brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta.

\- Si.

\- ¿Y porque no nos lo dijeron anoche?

\- Por qué no lo sabíamos.

\- ¡Ay por favor! Ben desaparece la misma noche que Rey ¿Y ustedes no saben nada?

\- Tranquila niña, nosotros no somos cotillas, no tenemos por qué ventilar la vida amorosa del jefe.

\- El tiene razón Kaydel - Rose le puso una mano a la chica en el brazo para calmarla.

\- Pero...

\- Además Rey ya es mayor de edad y acuérdate lo que nos pidió hace un par de días.

Kaydel sé sonrojó y prefirió quedarse callada pues Rose tenía razón.

\- ¿Que les pidió? - preguntó Ap'lek con curiosidad al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

\- Eso a ti no te importa - Cardo le dió un codazo a su compañero y este solo levantó los hombros.

\- ¿Tu no dirás nada Ushar? - Rose miró al hombre que tomaba su café en silencio y cuando él levantó los ojos ella arqueó una ceja 

\- ¿No tienes que preparar dos desayunos? - la seca respuesta no sorprendió a nadie ahí presente pues ya sabía cómo era él.

Las chicas suspiraron y se pusieron manos a la obra, si algo sabían de Ben es que no era presisamente paciente, aunque sabiendo que estaba con Rey tal vez lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que fueran a interrumpir.

Y no se equivocaban, después de hacer la llamada Ben volvió a la habitación con Rey que seguía dormida, se acostó de nuevo junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría a partir de ese día pues no sé creía capaz de dejarla ir.

Había estado esperando demasiados años para encontrar a la mujer de su vida y la vino a encontrar donde menos lo esperaba, una sola mirada había bastado para hacerlo caer a sus pies, ya no se imaginaba su vida sin ella a su lado.

Poco tiempo después Ben escuchó un auto que se acercaba y se levantó de nuevo para verificar si eran Cardo y los demás.

Los recibió en la sala de la cabaña y habló un par de minutos con ellos, después de escuchar las órdenes estos se despidieron y él se quedó un momento pensando, no sabía si lo que que estaba planeando era lo correcto pero no tenía otra opción, lamentó no poder decirle nada a Rey pero no quería implicarla, la situación era delicada y peligrosa.

Vio en un mueble cercano la vieja fotografía que Maz había conservado de su papá y se acercó a tomarla.

\- Como me has hecho falta papá.

La imagen de un joven Han Solo pareció sonreír y Ben volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar

Dejó el desayuno en la cocina y volvió a la sala, ya pensaría más tarde en lo que haría con la misión que le habían encomendado unos días después de haber llegado a Coruscant.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró profundamente, estaba por ir a buscar a Rey cuando sintió sus manos rodeándolo, se había despertado sola en la cama y cuando escuchó voces en la sala decidió esperar un poco a que las visitas se fueran para salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si mi amor, solo estaba recordando a mi papá - se dió la vuelta y la abrazó, ella llevaba puesta su camisa la cual le quedaba grande.

\- Me habría gustado conocerlo, debió ser un gran hombre.

\- Si, lo era, pero dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes, vamos a desayunar.

\- Si por favor, muero de hambre.

Después del desayuno Rey decidió darse un baño, no sabía lo que pasaría después, pero esperaba poder pasar el día con Ben.

Cuando se estaba peinando él entro a la habitación y sonrió al verla ahí rodeada de sus cosas, esa era la vida que quería, lo que sin saber siempre había estado esperando.

\- ¿Me esperas un momento? Yo también me voy a dar un baño.

Rey asíntio y se puso a ordenar la habitación, síntio que el rostro le ardía al ver en las sábanas de la cama una pequeña mancha de sangre, se apresuró a quitarlas y puso unas limpias, estaba terminando cuando Ben salió del baño y ella se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Que pasa mi amor?

\- Yo...nada.

Tragó saliva tratando de no comerselo con los ojos, solo lo cubría una toalla que no disimulaba nada de su anatomía y aunque ella ya conocía esa parte de él y la había sentido de la manera más íntima se preguntó si siempre estaría así de... grande.

Él se rió al ver su rostro y se acercó a besarla.

\- Deja de mirarme así o te voy a meter en esa cama de nuevo y no saldremos de aquí en todo el día - le pellizcó la nariz y la dejó para buscar su ropa y volver al baño a vestirse mientras ella escapaba de la habitación con la sábanas en sus brazos.

Puso a lavar todo y se quedó mirando por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que un movimiento entre los árboles llamó su atención, sintió temor y volvió a la habitación a buscar a Ben que ya salía del baño aún con la camisa abierta.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó él al verla pálida.

\- Hay alguien afuera, en el bosque.

Sin pensarlo Ben tomó un diminuto aparato que se puso en el oído.

\- ¡Cardo!

\- Estamos en eso jefe.

\- Ven mi amor.

\- ¿Son los hombres de mi abuelo?¿Vienen por mi verdad? No quiero irme.

\- Tranquila, nadie nos va a separar, no ahora.

Rey se abrazó a él mientras fuera en el bosque tres hombres camufljeados llegaban dónde otros tres vestidos de negro sometían a Finn y a otros sujetos.

\- ¿Se divierten?

Todos se saludaron con un gesto y procedieron a ayudar a atar a los prisioneros, hablando entre ellos pero evitando dar nombres. Finn y sus compinches trataban de escapar de sus captores pero no podían además de que eran cuatro contra seis.

\- Mucho ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

\- Un par de contratiempos, nada importante ¿Y por aquí? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Pues...

\- Después me dices ¿Que hacemos con ellos?

\- Unos metros más adentro del bosque hay un árbol ideal para atarlos por un par de horas.

\- Por cierto ¿Que hacen ustedes deteniendo a pandilleros?

Al escuchar eso Finn se retorció tratando de liberarse otra vez pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad, ya empezaba a darse cuenta que no estaba tratando con "pandilla" como la de él.

\- Les gusta merodear por la casa del jefe.

\- ¿A sí? Entonces creo que un par de hora colgados de cabeza les quitaron las ganas de andar de fisgones.

La expresión de susto en la cara de los cuatro maleantes fue cómica apesar de la cinta que cubría sus bocas y Cardo disimuló su diversión.

\- No será nesario eso ¿Verdad muchachos?

Lo cuatro asintieron y caminaron con los hombres como corderitos más adentro en el bosque donde los ataron.

\- Vuelvo por ustedes más tarde - les dijo Cardo - no se vayan.

Los acompañantes de Finn lo miraron con odio mientras Cardo y los demás se alejaban.

Cuando estos estubieron lo suficientemente lejos se quitaron los pasamontañas que usaban y se saludaron.

\- Ahora si Cardo dime ¿Que esta pasando?

\- El jefe está enamorado Vicrul.

\- ¡Ah! Si...bueno... Algún día tenía que suceder.

\- De la nieta de Palpatine.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- Pregúntale tú cuando lo veas, yo ya lo hice y me gruñó.

\- ¿Cómo la conoció?

\- Al parecer la conoce hace años ¿Te suena el nombre de Rey?

\- ¿Rey? ¿Era ella a la que llamaba cuando estaba herido?

\- Si.

\- ¡Demonios!

\- Exactamente.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos, lo que tengo que decirle tal vez sea lo último que haga en esta vida, tendrán que rezar por mi alma pecadora.

Caminaron juntos por el sendero que llevaba a la cabaña y cuando llegaron Ben ya los estaba esperando, al ver a resto del equipo ahí supo que su tiempo con Rey estaba por terminar, la abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos al ver la mirada de todos ellos, ella se dió cuenta que ese abrazo era distinto a los demás y sintió en su corazón un extraño pesar...

Algo estaba por pasar.


End file.
